Amnesia
by J.L.Rayne
Summary: Cuando tener conciencia del presente se torna tan doloroso, la mente puede llegar a concedernos un pequeño descanso de la realidad.
1. I

_"Y si no hay vida ¿Existen los sentimientos?"_

_"No lo creo."_

_"¿Pero los sentimientos no sobreviven a todo?"  
_

_"No cuando nunca hubo nada."_

**Amnesia**

For someone who asked for this.

«» — Pensamiento.

El humo del cigarrillo apenas lo relajaba. El sonido de la televisión era lo único que cortaba el silencio. Afuera ni un solo vehículo se oía pasar. Ni siquiera había viento que moviera un poco las cortinas. Parecía como si la habitación estuviese repentinamente aislada del resto del mundo, o era él, sumergido tan profundo en sus pensamientos que apenas llegaba a percibir señales del exterior, aunque eso no significaba tranquilidad en absoluto.

Eran las 2AM, aproximadamente seis horas luego de aquella pelea y Morinaga aún no regresaba, volviendo de esa adorada calma un suplicio.

Tal vez se había pasado un poco con las palabras, de nuevo, pero se le hacía increíble que cada vez que surgía una pelea él no fuese capaz de hacer otra cosa más que huir como un cobarde sin decir una palabra. Es más fácil escapar de todo, pero ya había pasado a ser una mala costumbre, y era por eso mismo que se forzaba a mantener la calma, a no gastar energías en ir y buscar a ese idiota, porque sabía que era justamente lo que el otro esperaba que hiciera. No daría un paso fuera del departamento esta vez.

Deshizo entre sus dedos el cigarrillo a medio consumir casi sin darse cuenta, destrozándolo y esparciendo el tabaco, el papel y la colilla por la mesa ratona, incluso llegando algunos pequeños trozos a caer dentro de su café. Evidentemente, le importó una mierda.

Tanta mierda como la que le importaba lo que Morinaga sintiera por él. Como sus caprichos, su llanto fingido, sus desesperados esfuerzos en busca de atención. Incluso la seguridad del menor le importaba una mierda en ese momento porque consideraba que, si le sucedía algo, lo tendría bien merecido por ser un maldito impulsivo e imprudente. Quizás hasta llegaría a serle útil como aprendizaje y comenzaría a comportarse acorde a su edad.

_"Ese imbécil…"_

Miró nuevamente la hora en su celular — Las 2:19AM. ¿Cómo podía el tiempo avanzar tan insoportablemente lento? Era como si esa serenidad con que los minutos pasaban aumentara la presión que sentía en el centro de su pecho.

No era preocupación. Tampoco culpa o ansiedad.

Probablemente sólo permanecía molesto por esa tan infantil manera de actuar del otro. Daba igual.

Suspiró pesadamente luego de darle el último sorbo al café, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente después. Más tarde se encargaría del desastre que había dejado en el living. Por el momento prefería forzarse a dormir las horas que le quedaban hasta la mañana.

* * *

¿Era muy estúpido el estar esperando con tantas ansias llegar al laboratorio sólo para encontrar a ese que seguramente, según él, estaría otra vez durmiendo en el suelo, envuelto apenas en una manta? ¿Era también tan estúpida la terrible decepción que se llevó al abrir la puerta y encontrar su lugar de trabajo vacío? Asintió en silencio a ambas preguntas que se hizo mentalmente mientas daba un paso dentro de la habitación y dejaba caer la mochila en donde creía que estaría su asistente.

Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle esa mañana, ni lo haría durante el resto del día. El aura que emanaba era horriblemente densa y amenazante, casi parecía posible tocarla o chocar contra ella. Un suicidio acercarse demasiado.

_"Ni siquiera es capaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones. Debería darse de baja de una vez si tan poco le importa." _Pensaba mientras trabajaba en sus cultivos y se encargaba también de los del menor. Las bacterias no tenían la culpa de nada, él las cuidaría antes de que terminaran en que cierta vez había llegado a encontrarlas a causa del desinterés de Morinaga.

Miraba su celular inconcientemente cada par de minutos. Desviaba la vista hacia el reloj en la pared, luego de nuevo al celular y a su trabajo. Aunque pusiera todo su esfuerzo en concentrarse, lo cierto era que se le estaba haciendo prácticamente imposible.

_"Bastardo. Puedo conseguir otro asistente."_

Por supuesto que podía, la universidad estaba repleta de buenos estudiantes que se encontraban al nivel necesario como para cumplir las funciones que le correspondían a su actual kohai. Decenas de jóvenes que estarían ansiosos por trabajar con él, que se moverían velozmente, con energía, incitados por la presión que él pondría en ellos, enervándolos, alterándolos hasta que sus cuerpos temblaran de pies a cabeza por el miedo a ser lanzados por la ventana como recompensa a su ineptitud. Decenas arruinando sus proyectos, huyendo lejos de su laboratorio o llorando en posición fetal dentro del mismo para mayor estorbo.

_"…"_

Nadie soportaría sus órdenes por más de una semana sin quedar al borde del colapso.

Suspiró desde lo profundo de sus pulmones, frotando el puente de su nariz, debajo de los lentes, con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda.

Qué bajo había caído, tan limitado por la simple ausencia de su compañero, incluso mentalmente. No era como si dependiera de él, era sólo que el trabajo se volvía considerablemente más fácil y llevadero con su ayuda.

Suspiró nuevamente, dejando salir a la vez un pequeño gruñido con enojo dirigido hacia sí mismo esta vez. No engañaba a nadie. Odiaba admitirlo.

Necesitaba a Morinaga.

* * *

No había necesidad de preocuparse, no era la primera vez que sucedía. Sus pisadas resonaban suavemente en medio de la soledad del trayecto de vuelta al departamento. Sus ojos fijos en el camino, la respiración pausada, y esos pensamientos repitiéndose constantemente.

_«No es la primera vez.»_

Se sentía terriblemente cansado debido a la falta de sueño pero aún así había preferido caminar sin un rumbo fijo al salir de la universidad, por el pequeño, ingenuo brillo de esperanza que por alguna razón había sentido aparecer en su interior al momento de dar un pie fuera del establecimiento. Recorrió las calles hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a exigirle un descanso.

Habiendo encontrado absolutamente nada, no tuvo más opción que dirigirse a casa.

Un hotel, la casa de un amigo, su ciudad natal, alguna de esas debía ser la respuesta. Quizás había decidido llevar más allá su despecho esta vez. Quizás habría hecho caso a sus palabras y dio una oportunidad a la heterosexualidad, al menos por una noche, teniendo en cuenta lo baratas que se encontraban las rameras en ciertas zonas. Quizás tan a gusto se encontraba que hasta se tomó un día libre para disfrutar de su vuelta a la moral.

Apretó el puño con fuerza. Deshizo el gesto al instante.

_«Bien por él.»_

Los pasos que dio subiendo las escaleras fueron algo más sonoros. No podía evitar molestarse por cada insignificante idiotez que se cruzara por su mente en esos momentos.

Buscó la llave, sintiendo esa misma ansiedad que le acompañó por la mañana a la universidad.

_"Estoy en casa." _Dijo casi sin pensar. No obtuvo respuesta.

Revisó las habitaciones, ambas, encontrándolas exactamente como habían quedado antes de salir. Buscó alguna pista en el living, una nota, una taza usada, lo que fuera, pero sólo encontró los restos aún esparcidos del cigarrillo que había roto. La decepción fue más fuerte esta vez al encontrar la casa vacía también. La ansiedad aumentó. 9:43PM. ― Morinaga aún no volvía.

Debía mantener la calma, no había necesidad de preocuparse, no era la primera vez que sucedía. Nueva era esa desazón que le invadía insistentemente, sensación que finalmente había conseguido destrozar su ya de por sí escasa paciencia.

Tomó su celular y buscó rápidamente su número, mandando muy a la mierda su orgullo con tal de descubrir en dónde se había metido aquél otro idiota. Si quería que dejara de ser tan malditamente infantil, debía empezar él mismo por dar el ejemplo. Con esa excusa en mente, tomó aire y presionó el botón de llamada.

Sólo dos tonos tuvo que esperar para ser atendido.

_"¡Morinaga! ¿¡Dónde estás!?"_

Al otro lado, una voz femenina, suave y gentil respondió a esa pregunta hecha tan agresivamente.

_"¿Es usted un pariente? Hemos estado intentando contactar a algunos de los agendados al azar pero no tuvimos suerte"_

Aunque sonara tan tranquila y amigable, el simple hecho de oír una voz desconocida respondiendo el celular de su kohai había logrado exasperarlo. Apenas había escuchado las palabras que la mujer le había dicho, habiéndose alejado por un instante de la realidad al comenzar a sacar sus propias conclusiones, llegando a considerar la posibilidad de lo que anteriormente había pensado como opción.

Ella tomó ese pequeño silencio como pie para continuar hablando.

_"¿Podría acercarse hasta aquí mañana? Es necesario que alguien se encargue de la papelería y ciertas otras cosas"_

_"¿Quién eres?" _Preguntó con una calma forzada. _"¿Dónde está «ese estúpido» Morinaga?" _

_"Soy enfermera del ***** Hospital. Estoy a cargo de Morinaga-san desde que fue ingresado hoy por la madrugada. Nadie ha venido a verlo hasta ahora, ni se lo ha reportado, por eso es necesario que venga lo antes posible." _


	2. II

Los rastros de dos noches en que prácticamente no durmió se hacían evidentes bajo sus ojos, viéndose obligado a mantenerlos ligeramente entrecerrados mientras caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos tan brillantemente iluminados del hospital. Sumado a eso, un estado de ánimo aún más temible que como usualmente era. Cansado, irritable y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, con la preocupación tomándolo por el cuello fue que finalmente dio con la habitación que le habían indicado al llegar.

Su mente no lo había dejado en paz ni por un segundo, dibujándole las escenas más amargas posibles. La TV haciendo de fondo, el café, los cigarrillos y su imaginación de nuevo fueron su única compañía en esa segunda noche de insomnio. Por fin la culpa había decidido aparecer.

¿Qué podría haber sucedido? Tratándose de ese imbécil, realmente cualquier cosa era posible. No quería imaginar la secuencia que seguía luego del momento en que Morinaga salió del departamento dando un portazo. Ahora desearía haber salido inmediatamente tras él. No tendría que estar pasando por esa situación de haberlo hecho así.

Tres pisos de pura tensión que sólo se incrementaron al momento de tomar la manija de la puerta, inmovilizándolo por un instante. Un escenario desolador era lo que esperaba ver al otro lado, aún habiendo notado que era una habitación común. Tragó saliva en un intento por deshacer el nudo en su garganta, consiguiendo el valor suficiente para pasar con aparente tranquilidad.

Dentro había dos camas, sólo una ocupada, con un par de sillas junto a cada una y una iluminación mucho más soportable a su vista. Se aproximó con cuidado hacia quien descansaba en la cama, observándolo con curiosidad a la que el alivio había dejado paso. Por fin lo había encontrado, y no se veía tan mal como su despiadada imaginación le había hecho creer. Apenas unas cuantas heridas punzocortantes, abrasiones y otras que no pudo ver al estar cubiertas, suponiendo con obviedad que esas serían de mayor importancia, repartidas por lo que podía ver de su cuerpo. Además, un yeso cubría desde la mano hasta poco por encima del codo del brazo izquierdo. Si bien estaba bastante dañado, no era nada en comparación con lo que bosquejaba.

Apenas pudo contener el impulso de despertarlo de una bofetada. La preocupación se había ido, la culpa había disminuido, pero el enojo se mantenía intacto, justo como la primera noche.

_"Morinaga." _Le llamó en voz baja, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

El mencionado respiraba pausadamente, sumido en un sueño bastante profundo. Souichi pudo notar una ligera curvatura en sus labios que formaba esa típica sonrisa de estúpido con que solía dirigirse a él, aunque mucho más tenue. Tocó con su dedo índice el labio inferior del otro, como queriendo borrar esa expresión. Quién sabe qué clase de sueño enfermizo estaría teniendo para mostrar un rostro así en la realidad, tan alegre, pero a la vez tan pacífico que había logrado hacerle dudar de qué tan depravado podía estar siendo dentro de su cabeza.

_"Hey, Morinaga."_

De todos modos le molestaba la sola idea de que podría estar soñando con él.

Comenzó a delinear las formas de su rostro con ese mismo dedo, buscando producirle una molestia que pudiera llegar a despertarlo. Debía evitar hacerlo a su modo por el momento, teniéndolo en ese estado, más aún estando todavía en el hospital. Ah, pero sería diferente una vez que estuvieran a solas.

_"Inútil, despierta, hijo de puta."_

Había comenzado a repartir pellizcos por cada área de piel sana que veía, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose detrás de él le hizo apartarse de un sobresalto de su pobre kohai, poniéndose de pie y girándose rápidamente.

La mujer, vestida con su uniforme, dirigió una sonrisa al mayor e ingresó a la habitación a cumplir con su trabajo.

_"¿Será usted la persona con quien hablé ayer por la noche?"_

_"Mhm" _Asintió simplemente con ese sonido y un gesto con la cabeza. El segundo de oír su voz bastó para devolver el recuerdo a su agotada mente.

_"¿Amigo? ¿Parie...?"_

_"Compañero de piso." _Se apresuró a responder. La enfermera, habiendo notado la tensión con que el otro cargaba, sólo soltó una pequeña risa y no hizo más preguntas por el momento.

Ella pudo sentir la mirada del otro sobre cada uno de sus movimientos. No le afectaba en lo absoluto, estaba acostumbrada a sentirse observada incluso con desconfianza. Por el contrario, se le hacía bastante graciosa la manera en que Souichi la miraba, como si en algún momento fuese a sacar un arma y apuntarla contra él o algo por el estilo. Además, había tomado distancia, alejándose de ella y Morinaga a medida que ésta iba acercándose a la cama, así como hacen los imanes invertidos. Demasiado esfuerzo por verse normal y dejar en claro la clase de relación que supuestamente tenía con el otro chico.

Sonrió ampliamente, intentando contener una nueva risita. Más allá de su experiencia, no era muy complicado notar lo que Souichi tan evidentemente se esforzaba por ocultar.

Finalizada su tarea, se acercó al visitante y puso una mano en su hombro queriendo ofrecerle algo de calma. Él pareció vibrar bajo su toque. Algo sorprendida, volvió a ampliar su sonrisa y apartó su mano, intentando mostrarle que no había razón para sentirse tan nervioso. Seguidamente, le indicó que la siguiera fuera de la habitación, ya que debía encargarse de llenar ciertos papeles debido a la aparente falta de interés de las personas que deberían ser las más cercanas al menor.

_"Podrá irse a casa en cuanto despierte. Mientras tanto, usted puede volver o quedarse, como mejor le parezca."_

_"¿Cuánto se supone que tardará?"_

_"Tal vez un par de horas. Depende de él."_

Habiendo dejado todo listo allí, lo mejor sería apresurarse y hacer lo mismo en el departamento. Agradeció por cortesía a la enfermera, pidiéndole que le avisara si despertaba en su ausencia, y salió del lugar con un peso increíblemente menor sobre su espalda.

* * *

En verdad… No tenía idea de que podía llegar a ser tan destructivo. Ni siquiera recordaba el caos que había dejado en el departamento.

Miró su reloj, aún faltaban unos minutos para que fuera mediodía. Creía tener tiempo de sobra, pero no lo desperdiciaría. Arremangó su camisa y de inmediato, haciendo uso de esa carga extra de energía que su cuerpo había querido regalarle, se dispuso a dejar el lugar en condiciones, tan bien o mejor que como lo hacía Morinaga.

* * *

Cayó rendido en el sofá, dejando que la escoba a su vez cayera en donde quisiera. El lugar había quedado impecable y él, aunque destruido, estaba satisfecho con los resultados de su labor.

Dirigió una mirada a su celular, no había mensajes ni registro de llamadas. Torció un poco la boca y desvió su mirada al techo.

¿Cuánto más podría tardar?

¿Estaría molesto aún?

¿Se negaría a volver al departamento?

Y ahora que lo notaba:

¿Por qué mierda le importaba tanto?

Exaltado, negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se puso de pie. No era así, no le importaba, simplemente le había tocado a él cargar con la responsabilidad.

Miró su celular nuevamente, ese idiota no parecía querer despertar pronto. Suspiró pesadamente y fue a tomar una ducha para ponerse a sí mismo en condiciones e intentar espabilar un poco o caería inconciente a mitad de camino.

* * *

Al menos no había nadie que se riera de su derrota.

No hubo necesidad de llamarlo, la impaciencia le había ganado y allí estaba, esperando que al menor se le ocurriera despertar de una buena vez. Con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, el cabello algo húmedo y los ojos enrojecidos en parte por el insomnio, la gran cantidad de humo que tuvieron que soportar y por una pequeña guerra que había tenido con el jabón minutos antes de salir.

Ahora sólo se encontraba sentado allí, mirando fijamente al otro como si de esa manera pudiera sacarlo de su sueño. Nadie molestándolo, nadie mirándolo insinuante como aquella enfermera a quien por desgracia se había cruzado de nuevo por el pasillo. Sólo él con un Morinaga muy lejos de la realidad.

_"Es extraño, hasta me asusta verte tan tranquilo siendo que normalmente eres un completo idiota incluso estando dormido."_

Como era de esperarse, no obtuvo respuesta.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista, ya no sabía qué hacer. Bostezó. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido allí mismo, cuando un ligero sonido llamó su atención. Volvió a mirar al menor, quien se removía ligeramente bajo las sábanas y apretaba un poco los párpados, seguramente por la molestia que tanta luz causaba.

Souichi sonrió imperceptiblemente.

_"Por fin." _Comentó con normalidad, poniéndose de pie bajo la mirada del otro, que apenas estaba adaptándose a la luz. _"Ven, vámonos, estoy harto de este lugar."_

_"¿Huh?" _Respondió sin entender una palabra.

Adolorido, Morinaga hizo un esfuerzo por enderezarse y sentarse en la cama. Frotó con su mano sana sus ojos y miró su alrededor. Muy dormido para entender algo, supuso el mayor, así que repitió:

_"Que nos vayamos, yo también quiero dormir un poco."_

El otro, adormilado pero consciente, clavó su mirada directamente en los ojos de quien tenía en frente, quien en ese momento se apresuró en dar media vuelta, preparándose para salir de la habitación.

_"¿Quién eres tú?"_

Esa pregunta le hizo detenerse en seco. Volvió a girar, cruzando miradas nuevamente. No podía estar hablando en serio.


	3. III

_"Deja de jugar, no es gracioso."_

Souichi miró con atención cada pequeño gesto que el otro hacía buscando una pista, lo que fuera que le indicara que era eso efectivamente lo que estaba haciendo, jugar con su cabeza.

Por su parte, el otro no salía del aturdimiento, analizando también en detalle la figura de ese sujeto. El cabello tan largo le llamaba la atención, así como la claridad de sus ojos y _«Esa cintura»_. También ese aura amenazante que le produjo escalofríos sin estar seguro del por qué. Tenía la impresión de estar en peligro de cierta manera, y justo cuando un recuerdo pareció querer asomarse, aún distante, un dolor punzante golpeó sus sienes y volvió a esconderlo todo en alguna esquina de su mente.

Morinaga soltó un quejido en ese momento, apretó fuertemente los párpados y frotó su sien con su única mano útil. Afortunadamente, el dolor no había llegado a durar un minuto.

_"Lo siento, pero no sé de qué hablas." _Respondió con el respeto debido.

_"…"_

Realmente no podía terminar de creerle. Siendo obsesivo hasta el punto de volverse insoportable en varias ocasiones ¿Cómo era posible que se olvidara de él? ¡De él!

Incrédulo se acercó nuevamente a la cama, estirándose hasta alcanzar el botón que había en la pared, justo por encima de la cabecera. El botón se encendió en una tenue luz algo beige, y él retrocedió los pocos pasos que acababa de dar, en silencio, sin querer gastar inútilmente una sola palabra más. Sólo esperó a que la misma enfermera hiciera aparición, para lo que tardó muy poco.

_"¡Ah, buenos días!" _Fue lo primero que dijo al entrar y ver a su paciente no sólo despierto, sino que también sentado y aparentemente listo para volver a casa.

_"Bu…"_

_"Dígale que deje de hacerse el estúpido y ayúdeme a sacarlo de aquí."_

La mujer alzó las cejas dirigiendo su mirada al mayor de los dos.

_"¿A qué se refiere?"_

_"Dice no conocerme. Seguramente sólo sigue molesto por lo que sucedió antes de que terminara así" _Dijo señalándolo con la cabeza despectivamente.

_"¿En verdad?" _Ella se aproximó al borde de la cama. _"¿Sabes quién eres tú? Nombre, edad, ocupación…"_

_"Morinaga Tetsuhiro, 23 años, estudiante de la Universidad de Ciencias Agrícolas de Nagoya."_

_"¿Sabes dónde y por qué estás aquí?"_

_"No tengo idea."_

_"Tuviste un accidente. Parece que no prestabas atención y no viste el auto aproximándose. El dueño del vehículo se quedó contigo hasta que la ambulancia pasó a recogerte y te trajo al hospital. ¿No recuerdas nada de eso?"_

_"No realmente."_

_"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"_

_"No estoy seguro."_

Torció un poco la boca, fijándose en las lesiones que el chico presentaba en su cabeza. Nada grave, por fortuna, pero supo que ellas eran la causa.

_"Parece a__mnesia postraumática__, por las heridas contusas que sufrió en la cabeza durante el impacto."_

_"¿Debería golpearlo para contrarrestar eso?"_

_"¡No!" _Rió algo nerviosa, sin saber qué tan enserio podía estar hablando. _"Este tipo de amnesia suele ser transitoria, dependiendo del daño recibido. En este caso, es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que recupere la memoria."_

Sólo cuestión de tiempo, la enfermera se las había ingeniado para hacer a ambos creer que así sería, que sólo debían tener confianza y paciencia respectivamente, aunque Souichi no podía dejar de pensar que el otro simplemente estaba fingiendo para sacarlo de quicio. Gruñía en voz baja a la espera de que Morinaga terminara de ponerse la muda de ropa que su senpai se había tomado la molestia de llevar al hospital, ya que la ropa que traía puesta al momento del accidente había quedado hecha jirones.

Una sonrisa algo tímida, una mirada furiosa en respuesta, y ambos se vieron fuera del establecimiento. Por fin, camino a casa.

* * *

_"Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, no debió molestarse." _

El mayor alzó una ceja y giró el rostro para verlo directamente a la cara. La misma sonrisa estúpida de siempre, el mismo tierno encanto que le provocaba deseos casi incontenibles de borrar sus expresiones a golpes. Al menos eso no había cambiado, ni le importaba si algo lo hacía.

_"No es molestia, yo también vivo aquí, idiota." _

Restó importancia tanto a sus palabras como a su forma de mirar, ese rostro confundido que parecía que lo acompañaría por algún tiempo. Subió las escaleras tranquilo, adelantándose para abrir la puerta y así demostrarle que no era ninguna clase de loco intentando aprovecharse de un pobre incapacitado. Esperó a que el menor entrara en primer lugar y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

_"Juraría que he vivido solo desde que llegué a esta ciudad."_

_"Pues ya no, y lo que es más, fue tuya la idea de compartir este departamento conmigo."_

_"¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?"_

Desde la cocina, con el paquete de café sostenido en una mano, el mayor respondió luego de un pesado suspiro.

_"Tatsumi Souichi."_

No podía ver su rostro, segundos pasaron con la sola compañía del sonido que el café preparándose hacía. Con sólo oír su nombre debía ser suficiente. Con sólo verlo debería bastar para recordar a ese a quien supuestamente amaba tanto.

_"No me suena."_

Apretó los puños. Era indignante.

_"Soy tu jodido senpai."_

_"Puede que te haya cruzado en la universidad y no recuerde." _Lo miró desde el sofá, alzando las cejas. Claramente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por entender.

_"¡Te estoy diciendo que vivimos juntos!"_

En medio de la exasperación, una de las tazas se deslizó de entre sus dedos, estrellándose contra el suelo y partiéndose en varios trozos. Maldijo en voz alta al tiempo en que el menor rápidamente se ponía de pie.

_"¡Ah! ¡Te ayudo!" _

_"¡No necesito tu ayuda!" _

La mirada que le envió fue suficiente para detener sus pasos. Su mano derecha ardía enrojecida, algo de café había caído en ella provocándole una quemadura bastante dolorosa, aunque nada importante. Se veía tan diferente tras esa capa irascible que desde un primer momento le mostró, tan delicado, podría decirse que casi tan desorientado como él. La culpa movió esta vez el cuerpo de Morinaga quien, a pesar de la negación, buscó un trapo y se inclinó junto a su senpai, ocupándose de limpiar el café derramado.

_"Lo siento." _Se animó a decir en voz baja. _"No quiero ser un inconveniente, pero podré recordar pronto según dijeron así que, por favor, tenme paciencia hasta entonces."_

Y esa sonrisa estaba allí otra vez, esa ligera sonrisa que muchas veces le había dedicado, aparentando tranquilidad cuando tras ella se ocultaban cantidad de sentimientos negativos.

¿Qué era eso que acababa de ver? ¿Acaso era lástima lo que se reflejaba esta vez en los ojos de su kohai?

No pudo mantenerle la mirada. Juntó hasta el trozo más pequeño de porcelana y se puso de pie, envolviéndolos en periódico antes de lanzarlos a la basura.

_"No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que sea."_

Y velozmente desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación.

A oscuras, en soledad, frente a frente con esa incómoda sensación que no hacía más que incrementarse, tomando desde una pequeña fracción a gran parte de su pecho hasta cerrarse helada haciendo pesar su respiración. Un ligero ardor en sus mejillas que pronto desapareció junto con el frío en su torso.

No le importaba, no tenía motivos para sentirse así. _«No me importa»_ Se repetía dejándose caer de lado a la cama. _«No me importa lo que haga, a lo que quiera jugar. No me importa, no le daré el jodido gusto.»_

Sobre-reaccionaba, eso lo sabía bien. Tanto movimiento sumado a la falta de sueño seguramente le habían vuelto susceptible, podía sentirlo en su poco usual nivel de mal humor. Giró acomodándose sobre su espalda y miró el techo por un momento. Ese mismo peso que sentía en sus párpados había estado llevándolo los últimos días y, aún así, se le había hecho imposible dormir.

_«Morinaga… Desgraciado…»_

Apenas notó cuando se cerraron por voluntad propia. Todos sus músculos se relajaron en seguida, al igual que su respiración. El movimiento ascendente y descendente de su pecho se volvió pausado, y su ceño descansó.


	4. IV

_El roce de sus manos recorriendo en detalle su piel tan calma y dulcemente, cubriendo cada milímetro con sus caricias, haciendo que suspiros escaparan de entre sus labios con cada toque, cada pequeño beso posado en la extensión de su cuello__…_

_"Senpai…"_

_Su voz tan suave era como una caricia más. El cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo, posado con el cuidado que nunca olvidaba, esa manera de llamarlo, maldita sea, lo había extrañado tanto aunque no había sido mucho el tiempo en que careció de todo aquello que en ese momento tenía la dicha de volver a experimentar. _

_Souichi estiró los brazos, rodeando con ellos a quien tenía encima. Enredó en sus dedos mechones de ese cabello negro, jugueteó con él, disfrutó de sentirlo nuevamente, la textura y su perfume tan sutil, delicado como lo era todo en ese preciso instante. _

_"Mori… naga…"_

_En momentos como ese, ya nada más importaba. El qué pensarían, lo correcto y lo que no lo era. Qué pasaría después, todo daba igual. En esos momentos, el exterior desaparecía y sólo quedaba lugar para ellos dos. _

_Sus cuerpos balanceándose en sincronía. _

_Sus labios unidos._

_Los gemidos de ambos atenuados al mezclarse y morir entre sus bocas._

Y el sonido del despertador anunciando las 7AM, arrancándolo cruelmente de su sueño de un sobresalto.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama con el corazón latiendo acelerado. Respiró agitado, sacudió un poco su flequillo, quitando también de su frente la delgada capa de sudor que se había formado.

Ese sueño… No podía…

Al bajar la mirada, el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó desmesuradamente. No podía creer el tipo de sueño que acababa de tener, no podía creer lo mucho que le había afectado el mismo. Peor aún, no podía creer lo que desde entre sus piernas estaba elevando las sábanas.

Se puso de pie, no tenía tiempo que perder indignándose. Acomodó su erección lo mejor posible antes de salir de la habitación, metiéndose directamente al cuarto de baño manteniendo su vista fija al frente. Por fortuna, no oyó ninguna voz que alterara aún más sus nervios.

Necesitaba del agua helada acomodando sus pensamientos, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo y erizándole la piel. Que atenuara su rubor y la incomodidad en su vientre bajo.

Con sólo una toalla rodeándole la cintura, volvió rápidamente por el mismo camino sin atreverse a mirar a los lados aún. Cerró de un portazo accidentalmente al entrar en su habitación, pero no dio importancia a lo fuerte que había sonado, y con la energía con que había comenzado el día, velozmente se vistió y salió nuevamente al living.

_"Buenos días." _Saludó como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_"Buenos días." _La sonrisa de siempre estuvo allí para recibirlo, haciendo que algo de rubor regresara a las mejillas del mayor. _"¿Sigues molesto?"_

De alguna manera, el sólo hecho de que preguntara le molestaba.

_"No lo estaba."_

_"Lo parecías con las puertas."_

_"Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo."_

Su hostilidad dejó lugar al silencio, parecía que hasta intentar iniciar una conversación se tornaría incómodo, y lo entendía perfectamente. Aunque debería haber aprendido a mantenerse en silencio mucho antes de llegar a esa situación. Si hubiera aprendido a cerrar la boca desde un primer momento, Dios sabe la cantidad de disgustos que se habría ahorrado.

A pesar de su mal carácter, Morinaga no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo. Tal vez había asumido la culpa como usualmente hacía, o simplemente no le importaba el revoltijo que pudiera tener en su interior. Por supuesto, no tenía sentido que se interesara por él si ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerlo.

Ni siquiera estaba siendo capaz de preparar una simple taza de café por sí mismo a velocidad normal ahora que se daba cuenta, y tampoco pensaba pedir ayuda por lo visto.

_"Hey." _Llamó su atención mientras se acercaba hasta colocarse junto a él, frente a la mesada. _"Deja eso, yo me encargo."_

_"Es sólo café, yo puedo, no te preocupes."_

_"Llegaré tarde si te espero. Ve a sentarte, prepararé un desayuno decente para ti también."_

_"Ah, no es necesario, ya casi no queda tiempo." _

El mayor soltó un ligero suspiro. Debería permitirle sin protestar el ser más o menos amable ya que por una vez en la vida tenía la intención. De todos modos no hizo caso y continuó tostando algo de pan mientras el café terminaba de hacerse.

_"Puedo hacer tiempo para dejarte esto listo." _Dijo entretanto buscaba una bandeja para dejarla preparada en la mesada.

_"De todos modos no llegaré." _Le escuchó replicar desde el sillón. Su voz también sonaba algo diferente. Menos estúpida, tal vez.

_"¿A dónde?"_

_"A la universidad."_

_"Tú no irás." _Sentenció de inmediato.

_"¿Qué hablas? ¡Tengo que ir!"_

_"No irás, no para ser un estorbo. Quédate hasta que puedas usar ambas manos."_

_"Pero mi trabajo…"_

_"Yo me encargaré de todo."_

Llevó un individual, luego el café, cuchara, azúcar, mermelada y las tostadas medio carbonizadas. No supo en qué momento, sólo volteó y se quemaron. Tal vez el pan estaba hecho por homosexuales, era suficiente explicación para él.

Cuestión, armó la mesa lo mejor que pudo con el apuro que llevaba.

_"Sólo preocúpate por recuperarte."_

El más joven observó atónito lo que pasaba. Apenas lo conocía, pero no creyó posible ni en un millón de años ver al otro comportándose así. Tal vez su primera impresión estuvo completamente errada, no lo sabía, pero sólo pudo responder a esos gestos con una sonrisa amplia, reflejo de un sentimiento que con esfuerzo se asomaba en su interior, incapaz de descifrarlo.

_"Muchas gracias, senpai." _Respondió alegremente.

Souichi abrió grandes los ojos. Su corazón golpeó fuertemente contra su pecho.

_"¿Me llamaste "senpai"?"_

_"Ayer parecía como si quisieras que te llamara así. ¿Me equivoqué?"_

Apartó su mirada llena de desilusión en cuanto se dio cuenta del cambio en su expresión. No iba a darle el gusto de ver funcionando su juego, pero esa había sido una jugada bastante cruel.

_"Llámame como quieras. Me voy."_

_"¡Ten un buen día!"_

Antes de salir de la habitación, se giró mirándolo por sobre su hombro con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

_"Más te vale estar aquí cuando regrese."_

* * *

No estaba del todo consciente de lo que sucedía. A su alrededor, el laboratorio apenas se hacía visible a sus ojos, mientras mantenía la concentración necesaria para continuar apropiadamente con su investigación y también con la de su kohai.

Las notas que había encontrado allí no le fueron para nada útiles:

"Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai

Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai

Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai

Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai

Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai

Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai

Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai Senpai"

**Todo rodeado de corazones.**

Ver eso le había provocado un tic en el ojo derecho.

Naturalmente, arrancó la página, la arrugó y despedazó, dejando que los trozos se esparcieran por el laboratorio. Luego fue juntándolos y los arrojó a la basura, excepto por uno donde un "Senpai" junto con un corazón había sobrevivido. Lo observó por unos segundos antes de guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Aquellas "notas" habían servido para un propósito diferente al que había pensado antes de llegar a leerlas. Quizás las cosas estaban mejor así, con un Morinaga normal, sin esa imperiosa necesidad de constantemente invadir su espacio personal y más. Así ambos podrían centrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

No volvería a sentir ese miedo por ser descubierto. No más abrazos, ni besos robados.

_*En este momento no hay nadie más excepto nosotros.*_

Recordó las veces en que fue acorralado contra la pared o un mueble de allí mismo, atacado por las inquietas manos del menor, atrapado entre sus brazos y el tan agradable calor que su cuerpo emanaba.

_*¡Detente! ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! ¡Estamos en la universidad!*_

_*¿Estás diciendo que está bien mientras no estemos aquí?*_

_"…"_

Si, definitivamente era mejor así.

Debía reforzar sus argumentos o pronto se quedaría sin excusas que darse a sí mismo.

Sobra decir que el resto de la jornada le resultó un infierno.

* * *

Regresó agotado al departamento. Sólo quería lanzar sus cosas a cualquier parte, sacar un par de cervezas de la nevera y beber hasta olvidarse de su propio nombre. Era demasiado ruidoso el conflicto que tenía internamente, no lo dejaba en paz. Y él creía que la presencia de Morinaga bastaría para poder estar tranquilo. Bueno, al menos ya podía conciliar el sueño.

Sus pasos resonaron pesados a medida que subía las escaleras, también al acercarse a la puerta, sumando el ruido de las llaves entrando en la cerradura. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero no percibió movimiento alguno. También la TV estaba encendida.

Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y avanzó hacia el living. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a ese bastardo, pero no lo vio sino hasta que se aproximó a la mesa ratona en busca del control remoto.

Morinaga dormía en el sofá en una posición que parecía ser bastante incómoda.

¿Habría estado esperándolo?

Negó mentalmente, seguro simplemente habría querido ver algún programa y el sueño terminó ganándole.

Fue a dejar sus cosas en su habitación, y sacó de ella una frazada para cubrir del frío al menor. Ya estaba lo suficientemente roto como para que además pescara un resfriado. Se aseguró de cubrirlo bien, intentó acomodarlo un poco mejor en el sofá, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Los dedos de su mano derecha se movieron a través del cabello del otro mientras buscaba delicadamente poner una almohada bajo su cabeza.

Miró sus labios al oír un muy ligero quejido salir de entre ellos, alertándolo. Le vio apretar un poco los párpados y luego volver a relajarse por completo. El mayor suspiró de alivio, no hubiera sabido qué cara poner si despertaba.

Se veía tan indefenso allí, soñando con quién sabe qué. Dudaba que algunas de las cicatrices fueran a borrarse por completo, o al menos tomarían varios años en irse.

Volvió a bajar su mirada a medida que apartaba sus manos de él. Comenzó a inclinarse, acercándose lentamente a su rostro. No supo por qué, sólo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Entrecerró los ojos, sintió el aliento pausado del otro rozando sus labios. A una distancia ínfima había quedado cuando se detuvo. Le observó desde esa distancia, en silencio.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y volvió a su habitación. Habían sido días demasiado largos, ya ni siquiera pensaba con claridad.


	5. V

Pasaba demasiado tiempo en soledad en el departamento. Su compañero salía temprano por la mañana, a veces incluso antes de que él despertara, y volvía tarde en la noche. Al levantarse, siempre encontraba su desayuno hecho y, desde hacía un par de días, una nota junto a éste cuando no alcanzaba a verlo antes de que tuviera que irse, como sucedió esa misma mañana:

"No hagas estupideces.

Ten un buen día."

Y él había ido guardando cada nota bajo llave, en el cajón más pequeño de su escritorio.

Podría parecer un hábito sin sentido teniendo en cuenta que las notas no contenían ningún mensaje especial. Siempre eran pocas palabras, y en conjunto no diferían mucho de las demás.

A veces agregaba algo de información extra.

"Dejé X en la nevera."

"Hoy llegaré más tarde."

"Ve a comprar X, ya no queda."

A veces agregaba ese toque característico suyo.

"Bastardo."

"Inútil."

"Hijo de puta."

Pero eran pequeñas cosas en algunas de aquellas notas que le llevaban a conservarlas. Nadie podría jamás imaginar el valor que un "Cuídate" de parte de su senpai tenía para él. Cada detalle, cosas que nunca creyó posibles viniendo del otro. El simple hecho de que se molestara en escribirle cada mañana ya era…

Su celular sonó, interrumpiendo bruscamente sus pensamientos. Dejó la taza y se estiró a tomarlo, preguntándose quién podría ser a esa hora. Miró extrañado la pantalla al leer el nombre que aparecía sobre el "Sin asunto" del mensaje de texto.

El ritmo de sus pulsaciones aumentó un poco. Se mordió el labio inferior, inhaló y se animó a abrir el SMS.

* * *

_"¡A la mierda con todo esto!" _Gruñó conteniéndose para no destrozar de pura frustración los tubos de ensayo, probetas, pipetas y demás elementos del laboratorio. No podía concentrarse, no lo había logrado ni una sola vez desde lo que había sucedido con Morinaga. Era como si lo tuviera revoloteando alrededor suyo aún sin estar allí realmente, como si su talento para sacarlo de quicio fuese tan grande que ni siquiera necesitaba estar presente para lograrlo.

Había considerado varias veces el ponerse en ausencia, pero los cultivos dependían de él y ningún estudiante aceptaría cuidarlos por más de unos pocos días, y lo entendía, cada quien tenía sus propios asuntos de los que hacerse cargo.

Miró el reloj en la pared, faltaban unos minutos para que fuera mediodía. Ausentarse por dos días, un día y medio, no podía causar ningún daño. Podía notificar e intentar llegar a tiempo para almorzar con su inutilizado kohai, sólo porque si.

Al antiguo Morinaga le hubiera encantado. Pero…

… Ahora sólo era un desconocido para él.

Se insultó mentalmente por desperdiciar su tiempo en pensamientos innecesarios. Suspiró, bajó la mirada y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

Demasiado tiempo solo, pero a veces era preferible. No estaba preparado para una sorpresa tal.

¿Con qué motivo podría querer ir a verlo? Tal vez se había enterado, por alguna extraña razón, de lo que le había sucedido y quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. No lo sabía, y se le hacía extraño, ya que esa persona prácticamente había desaparecido desde la última vez que cruzaron palabras.

Recordaba sus manos unidas y sus rostros iluminados por las luces de la calle. La tenue sonrisa del otro y sus miradas cómplices. También su última conversación, no podría olvidarla.

Sonrió apenas ante su recuerdo.

Se apresuró a levantar la mesa en cuanto terminó su desayuno. Lavó todo a pesar de lo complicado que se le hacía, y fue a darse una ducha inmediatamente después. Se tomó su tiempo en escoger la ropa que debería utilizar en esa oportunidad. También se puso perfume, y se miró al espejo varias veces antes de considerarse listo.

* * *

Era un completo idiota. Acababa de concluir en que no tenía razones para volver temprano a casa, pero allí estaba, en camino, con su mochila al hombro y una bolsa de plástico en su mano izquierda. Hasta se había detenido a comprar el almuerzo.

Bien conocía la razón de su comportamiento errático, que se negara a aceptarlo era otra cuestión.

Había comenzado a imaginar el rostro que pondría al verlo.

_*Senpai!*_

Se pondría de pie de un salto para ir a saludarlo. Tomaría la bolsa para ayudarle, le robaría un beso o al menos lo intentaría, y sonriente le demostraría la felicidad que le causaba tenerlo en casa antes de tiempo, así como un perro esperando fielmente a su dueño.

Una muy tenue sonrisa que él definiría como increíblemente estúpida se dibujó en su rostro, pero poco duró allí.

_"Estoy en…"_

No fue capaz de completar la frase. Su mente se puso en blanco al ver la escena que le esperaba al llegar.

_"Bienvenido a casa." _El menor tuvo el descaro de saludarle con una sonrisa, como si nada. _"¿Por qué viniste tan temprano? ¿Sucedió algo?"_

Demasiado cínico como para poder tolerarlo.

_"Explícame…"_

_"¡Ah! Lo siento." _Reaccionó antes de que terminara de hablar y se disculpó por la descortesía. _"Él es Masaki Junya, es amigo mío."_

El mencionado no hizo ningún tipo de saludo ni gesto, sabía que estaba de más. Mientras, el enojo iba rápidamente apoderándose del cuerpo de Souichi, quien mantenía sus impulsos encerrados en sus apretados puños.

_"Sé quién es. Lo que quiero que me digas es qué mierda está haciendo aquí."_

_"No creí que te molestaría."_

_"Molestarme es poco."_

El rostro del más joven de los tres mostraba claro desconcierto. No veía nada de malo en llevar amigos a su casa.

_"Tú, bastardo…" _

El mayor había comenzado a acercarse al sofá, donde los otros dos estaban. Morinaga se adelantó y se puso de pie, manteniendo sostenida la mano de su visita a manera de invitación. Por supuesto que fue mucho peor que eso lo que el otro interpretó en ese gesto.

_"Masaki-san, hay un bar cerca de aquí. ¿Vamos?"_

Empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Definitivamente había sido una pésima idea quedar en encontrarse allí mismo con él. Debió haber tenido en cuenta la forma en que su senpai podría llegar a reaccionar, cosa que aún en ese momento se hacía impredecible. Por eso había decidido huir.

Pero Souichi los detuvo antes de que pudieran dar un solo paso.

_"Deja, está bien."_

Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa ratona frente a ellos, con la mirada puesta en algún punto alejado, su ceño fruncido y sus labios ligeramente apretados formando una pequeña curva hacia abajo. Estaba demasiado cansado de todo eso como para dar pelea. Además, sentía que había perdido todo derecho. Ya no era nadie en la vida de ese chico, con eso le había quedado claro.

_"De todos modos no pensaba quedarme."_

Y luego de enviarle su mirada más cargada de odio a ese desgraciado junto a su igualmente desgraciado ex kohai, giró sobre sus talones y volvió por donde había llegado, alejándose velozmente del lugar, completamente furioso.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Se suponía que su relación con ese bastardo de Masaki había quedado muy en el pasado. Que no volvería a verlo, se lo había prometido.

¡Se suponía que lo amaba a él! ¡Todos los días solía arreglárselas para hacérselo saber! ¡¿Por qué parecía ser entonces el único a quien había olvidado?!

Jamás había experimentado tal sentimiento. Maldijo incontables veces por lo bajo, con los ojos humedecidos por la rabia. No volvería allí, y sabía que daría igual, ya que no tenía a nadie esperando por él.

* * *

_"¿No crees que estás llevando todo esto demasiado lejos?"_

_"Apenas han pasado dos semanas."_

_"No es el punto."_

_"No me importa, ya te expliqué mis razones."_

_"Deja de actuar como idiota, Tetsuhiro."_

Un instante de silencio luego de ese casi regaño. Masaki sonrió al tiempo que sentía el déjà vu aproximarse.

_"Ve tras él y dile la verdad. Viste cómo estaba, no quiero que luego la culpa te arruine a ti también."_

Morinaga volvió a dirigir su mirada a la puerta. Realmente no creía que valiera la pena intentarlo.

¿Qué debería hacer?


	6. VI

_"Nii-san?"_

_"Pásame con Kurokawa."_

La voz pastosa, las palabras arrastradas. Ese tono no podía significar nada bueno. Tomoe había puesto el altavoz justo al momento de atender el celular, era una medida de seguridad había pensado con su esposo, a quien se le erizó el vello de la nuca al escuchar tal voz pronunciando su nombre.

_"¿Q-qué sucede?"_

_"Pásame con él, tengo un par de cosas que decirle a ese bastardo."_

El chico miró a quien parecía ir dirigido el mayor porcentaje de odio de su hermano, preguntándole en silencio lo que debería hacer. Éste respondió negando con los brazos frenéticamente.

_"Kurokawa-san no está aquí ahora."_

_"Cobarde. Dile que actúe como el hombre que se supone que es y dé la puta cara."_

_"¡Que no está aquí! Dame un minuto, le diré que te llame."_

La comunicación se cortó. _«Qué insolente.»_ Pensaba Souichi, algo ido en el ámbar de la bebida que perezosamente hacía girar dentro del vaso bajo. Con el nivel de alcohol que llevaba ya en su organismo era imposible que tuviera en cuenta que habían dieciséis horas de diferencia entre él y su hermano menor. De no ser así, fácilmente se hubiera dado cuenta de la mentira.

_«Morinaga…»_

La única razón por que estaba allí, bebiendo en un vano intento por ser él quien olvidara todo. Su mente terminó llena de él, aún más que antes, pero al menos su rabia había sido ahogada en tanto alcohol.

Terminó de un solo trago su ron y exhaló con fuerza. Sin darse cuenta fue deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar medio recostado sobre la barra, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo y la mano izquierda jugueteando por encima con su cabello, su derecha haciendo gestos al barman para que volviera a llenar su vaso. El hombre, vacilante, accedió.

_«Soy lo único que no recuerda…»_

Había sido borrado de la vida de una de las personas más valiosas para él, cuando éste constantemente le repetía lo mucho que supuestamente lo amaba.

Su labio inferior tembló casi imperceptiblemente, pero la humedad en sus ojos era evidente. No alcanzaban las palabras para describir lo mucho que dolía, tanto el ser olvidado como el haber sido engañado durante tanto tiempo, y él, como un imbécil, creyéndose cada palabra sólo porque salían de la boca de Morinaga.

El tono del celular lo devolvió a la realidad. Recordó su deber de buen hermano mayor y acumuló un par de insultos en su mente para estar listo antes de contestar.

_"Por fin, homosexual de mierda."_

_"Qué grosero, Souichi-kun."_

Se quedó un momento en silencio, frunciendo el ceño y analizando ese sonido con su soporífera mente de ebrio.

_"Kurokawa, tu voz es más desagradable de lo normal."_

_"¿Es que no recuerdas a tu viejo amigo Isogai?"_

¿¡Isogai!?

No podía perder el tiempo con él y sus juegos. Finalizó la llamada inmediatamente después de oír su nombre. Al poco rato, su celular volvió a sonar y él de nuevo respondió sin fijarse antes en la pantalla.

_"¡Eres cruel! ¡No había necesidad de hacer eso!"_

_"Cállate. Estoy esperando una llamada importante, no me molestes."_

_"Estás realmente muy ebrio. ¿No es así?"_

_"No te importa."_

_"¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió con Morinaga-kun?"_

De nuevo el silencio. Isogai sonrió al otro lado de la línea. Había dado en el clavo.

_"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_"Sólo lo dije al azar, pero veo que estaba en lo correcto."_

_"…"_

Pronto no quedaría más espacio en su cuerpo para retener tanto odio. Nuevamente se olvidó de Kurokawa, el sujeto al otro lado de la línea tenía toda su atención. Aquél rubio aprovechó ese tercer silencio para continuar hablando.

_"A juzgar por tu tono de voz y ese aliento que casi puedo oler desde aquí, realmente necesitas hablar de eso. Anda, soy todo oídos. Cuéntale al tío Isogai."_

Rodó los ojos, ahora se creía su tío. Dejó pasar esa estupidez.

_"No tengo por qué hablar de esto, menos contigo, y menos aún por celular."_

_"Hablémoslo en persona entonces. ¿Qué dices?"_

_"Ni muerto."_

Apenas había dicho aquello cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Giró el rostro, aletargado pero listo para destrozar a golpes a quien tuvo el atrevimiento de tocarlo. Como siempre, en un segundo se vio tirado en el suelo con ese tipo sentado sobre su espalda. Su asquerosa sonrisa le provocó náuseas.

_"No podía esperar mejor recibimiento de tu parte."_

_"¿Cómo mierda… fue que… me encontraste?" _El peso del otro aplastándole el tórax dificultaba su respiración.

_"Tu celular me lo dijo."_

Y manteniendo su típica sonrisa, lo arrastró contra su voluntad fuera de allí.

* * *

_"¡Siempre hablando la misma mierda! "Senpai, senpai, senpai", constantemente detrás de mi. Ni siquiera podía ir al baño tranquilo porque allí estaba, ofreciéndome con una sonrisa encantadora el papel higiénico que cuidadosamente había seleccionado para que mi culo se mantuviera suave."_

Isogai nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que se arrepentiría de interactuar con Souichi. Tanto hacerle perder la paciencia como "jugar" con él o incluso intentar serle de ayuda siempre se le había hecho interesante y hasta divertido. No creyó que fuera a revelarle tal cantidad de información perturbadora, ni que hablaría sin parar durante tanto, tanto tiempo.

Estaba ebrio a más no poder.

_"Si tanto así me amaba ¿Por qué mierda soy el único a quien olvidó? Porque el bastardo recuerda todo ¡Absolutamente todo! Incluso a ese desgraciado hijo de puta de Masaki. Y no sólo eso, lo cita en el departamento, se arregla ¡Se pone perfume! ¡Pude olerlo antes de llegar, ese puto perfume!"_

_"Souichi-kun, cálmate un poco."_

El minibar de la habitación en que estaban ya había quedado completamente vacío. El rubio no pensó que las bebidas que había puesto allí para consumir tranquilamente desaparecerían en cuestión de minutos. Bien, había sido su idea encargarse del desolado chico, no le quedaba más opción que aceptarlo.

_"¡Como si pudiera calmarme! ¡Tú no entiendes lo que se siente!"_

_"Y probablemente nunca lo entenderé si no me lo explicas. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes?"_

_"Es…"_

Intentó buscar las palabras más cercanas, pero éstas no aparecerían. Tan profundo y tan grande era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos que se le hacía imposible de describir. Su rostro era lo único que podía contarlo con exactitud.

_"Souichi-kun…"_

Sus ojos nuevamente se humedecieron, y el temblor de sus labios fue tan obvio que sabía que no tenía sentido siquiera intentar hacer que pasara desapercibido. Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, aunque fueron pocas las que lograron escapársele.

Ya en ese punto, el asombro había atrapado por completo a Isogai. Qué frágil había resultado ser ese chico tras la dura coraza insensible que a todo el mundo mostraba. Tan lleno de sentimientos que ni siquiera él, siendo dueño de ellos, lograba entender.

_"Lo amas ¿No es así?"_

_"No… Yo…"_

Podía escuchar los sollozos siendo ahogados a la fuerza en su garganta. Ese ceño fruncido, lo molesto que parecía estar consigo mismo al verse incapaz de contenerse. Luego su expresión se relajó, mostrándolo tal y como se sentía.

Souichi bajó la mirada, hipó y asintió con la cabeza. Isogai sonrió, ofreciéndole un paquete de pañuelos que sacó de su bolsillo.

_"Se solucionará, no te preocupes."_

* * *

La noche había caído hacía ya horas, y Masaki se había ido junto con la luz del sol.

Morinaga no dejaba de enviarle miradas al reloj, justo como su senpai había estado haciendo el primer día, cuando él desapareció. Aún así, a pesar de la ansiedad que iba incrementándose a pasos agigantados, de su preocupación, y también de la culpa que llevaba amordazada desde el comienzo, él se mantenía firme en su postura.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar el reloj ― Ya era casi media noche.

Quizás… quizás realmente debería dejar ese estúpido juego de lado de una vez e ir a buscarlo. Quizás algo le había sucedido, como a él mismo le había pasado por haberse aislado mentalmente del mundo en el momento menos indicado. O quizás simplemente seguía en la universidad, encargándose de las pilas de trabajo que por su culpa tenía. Tal vez había ido a pasar la noche en casa de Matsuda, o quién sabía, tal vez había pagado por una habitación de hotel. Pensó en todas y cada una de las posibilidades.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir con todo eso si de todos modos terminaba alejándolo? Todo su plan comenzaba a ponerse de cabeza, y bien se lo tenía merecido.

No creía que Souichi fuese a ser tan imprudente como él lo fue, así que lo mejor sería intentar dormir un poco, y esperar a que fuera de día para tratar llamándolo. O ni siquiera eso. Sencillamente dejarlo en paz.

Tenía la sensación de que cualquiera de sus movimientos podría resultar en falso. Temía al riesgo de empeorar aún más las cosas. Necesitaba encontrar una buena salida.


	7. VII

Los rayos del sol que lograron colarse por entre las cortinas pegaron insistentes directamente sobre sus párpados hasta sacarlo de la tranquilidad de su sueño. Frunció el ceño, apretando los párpados y girándose hasta que la luz dejó de molestarle. Náuseas y un increíble dolor punzante en la cabeza le dieron los buenos días, junto con una muy incómoda resequedad en la boca que solucionaría de no ser porque toda la habitación aún estaba dándole vueltas.

Resaca, ya bien la conocía, y se la había buscado. ¿Qué peor que comenzar así el día?

Encontrar a Isogai justo a su lado, en la misma cama.

_"… ¿Eh?"_

Observó su rostro, el pequeño río de saliva que salía por la comisura de su boca, humedeciendo la almohada. El rubio se encontraba de lado también, enfrentándolo. Luego notó su hombro descubierto, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Miró hacia abajo, su propio pecho estaba desnudo. Espió bajo las sábanas con expresión de puro terror, encontrándose con ambos apenas en ropa interior.

_"¡¿EH?!"_

Empalideció en extremo. Estaba forzando sus recuerdos a volver, pero no podía rescatar nada en limpio de la cantidad de imágenes borrosas que superpuestas se agolparon en su mente.

El ron. Las chicas ligeras de ropa a su lado. La luz anaranjada. Kurokawa. Su celular. Más ron. Isogai. El frío suelo de gres. Las luces de la calle. El sonido del motor. El olor del tabaco. El sofá acolchado. Cerveza. Whisky. Mucho más alcohol.

Y su memoria se desvanecía en cierto punto, pero la sensación de que había algo más en medio, algo de suma importancia, permanecía y le aterrorizaba el desconocer la naturaleza de aquella escena perdida.

Isogai terminó en el suelo con una botella partida por la cabeza. Era la segunda vez que al pobre lo despertaban de esa manera.

_"¿Por… qué…?"_

_"¡Te doy cinco segundos para que me expliques qué fue lo que sucedió anoche!"_

_"¿Anoche…?"_

Se puso de pie para tomar el riesgo y sentarse al borde de la cama, donde Souichi permanecía. Fingió pensar, tocándose el mentón con los dedos índice y pulgar. Rodó los ojos un poco, soltó algún que otro sonido pensativo y finalmente respondió con seriedad en su expresión.

_"Sería más fácil que me preguntaras qué __no__ sucedió anoche. En lo personal, debo decir que estoy bastante satisfecho."_

Sobresalto. Por donde quiera que la viera, no había manera de que la situación fuese menos hórrida.

_"Estás buscando que te mate…" _

_"¿Con qué razón?" _Preguntó luciendo una sonrisa divertida._ "¿Qué crees que pasó? Te caías de borracho, Tomoe-kun me llamó por ayuda, fui a buscarte, te traje aquí… El resto creo que es más que obvio."_

Segundos bastaron para que cientos de imágenes, una peor que la otra, se dibujaran tras sus pupilas. Llevaba el "no puede ser" escrito en negrita en esa cara. Isogai notó esto y se apiadó.

_"Tranquilo, no tuvimos sexo."_

_"… ¿Entonces qué tanto hablas?"_

Impensable que dejara pasar una oportunidad así sin guardar pruebas. Ya no tenía por qué basarse en un simple argumento, algo que quedaba a criterio de los demás el creer o no. Tomó su celular, que descansaba en la mesa de luz, y comenzó a buscar algo en él. Una grabación que dejó reproduciendo en manos del otro, que contenía en ella gran parte de la conversación que habían tenido ayer, incluyendo aquella confesión tácita. La falta de reacción por parte del otro le dio tiempo a recuperar su celular antes de que intentara eliminar tan valioso material.

_"Borra eso."_

_"No, jamás."_

Repentinamente, las manos del menor se encontraron rodeando el cuello del rubio y presionándolo con rabia debilitada por la misma resaca.

_"Bórralo si no quieres que yo te borre a ti…"_

Dio un giro y, así como sucedía cada vez, de nuevo fue Souichi quien quedó atrapado debajo del cuerpo del otro. Por lo menos era la cama lo que a su vez él tenía debajo.

_"¿Es que tú nunca aprendes?"_

El chico se sacudió, retorció, pataleó, y terminó rindiéndose al ver cada uno de sus movimientos neutralizado con tanta precisión. Dejó el cuerpo flojo y el rostro enterrado contra el colchón, soltando sus maldiciones contra este. Luego se destapó para ser audible.

_"¿Cuántas noches de karaoke serán esta vez?"_

_"¿Karaoke? ¿Quién dijo algo sobre karaoke?"_

Le miró de reojo desde su posición. Si sus ámbares pudieran fulminarlo…

_"¿Qué quieres de mi?"_

* * *

Hizo una nueva visita a ese mismo bar a pesar de haberle prometido a aquél idiota que no lo haría, pero no se quedó allí para volver al punto de ebriedad al que había llegado el día anterior. Sólo unas copas para mitigar la pena que aún así se negaba a reconocer. Simple cerveza esta vez, podría beber mucho más antes de comenzar a sentir los efectos.

"Mucho más", había ido con aquella idea en mente. Error.

Tambaleante volvió al departamento, a ese lugar que había jurado para sus adentros no volver a pisar. Botella en mano, ya que no quería despegarse de su preciado analgésico, subió las escaleras con la torpeza de un infante.

Morinaga le esperaba sentado en el sofá frente al televisor, con los dedos de las manos entrelazados y su pie derecho marcando un ritmo imaginario. El rostro pareció iluminársele al momento de verlo, aunque pronto notó aquello y volvió a mostrar hasta cierto desinterés.

_"Bienvenido a casa." _Dijo con total naturalidad, volviendo a enfocar su mirada en la pantalla.

Si tan solo supiera el tormento por el que había estado pasando en sus horas de ausencia. Lo patético que se sentía al haberse visto incapaz de hacer algo tan simple como llamarlo, o más pequeño aún, enviarle un mensaje de texto. Sentía total inseguridad, rozaba el miedo, y aunque el alivio de volver a verlo apaciguó todas esas sensaciones momentáneamente, bien sabía que éstas no se irían hasta haber resuelto aquello en lo que él mismo se había metido.

No era más que un simple humano proclive a las tentaciones. No le sería fácil renunciar a la dulzura en cada pequeño detalle que su senpai había tenido para con él. Era sutil, apenas apreciable para los ajenos, pero una diferencia abismal para él que se había acostumbrado a vivir tan incompleto a falta de ese afecto específico. Por fin lo tenía, no quería dejarlo ir. Era tan egoísta.

_"Senpai… Tengo que decirte algo."_

En fin, volver a la normalidad no sería del todo malo. Era mejor que seguir mintiéndole y perderlo definitivamente. Era porque lo amaba de esa manera que estaba dispuesto a desistir con tal de poder mantenerse a su lado.

_"Yo…"_

_"No quiero oírlo." _

Morinaga se puso de pie. La voz del otro lo dejó en evidencia. No pudo ver su rostro, ya que el mayor atravesó la sala dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación. No llevaba con él nada más que dicha botella, todo lo había dejado allí el día anterior, antes de marcharse.

_"¿Dónde estabas?"_

_"No te importa." _

_"Estuve esperándote." _Agregó con mayor seriedad, acelerando lo suficiente su paso hasta colocarse justo detrás de él, preparado para evitar un escape.

_"Pues no debiste." _

De manera bastante exacta a pesar de sus afectados movimientos y visión, tomó la manija de la puerta de la habitación y logró entreabrirla sólo para que su kohai volviera a cerrarla de un golpe brusco dado con la palma de su mano derecha.

_"Podrías al menos haberme avisado que no vendrías. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?"_

_"Pudiste haberme llamado."_

Souichi no intentó huir, no se movió, se mantuvo allí, cabizbajo, atento, ruborizado y con su ceño fruncido como era natural en él. La botella en una mano, la manija de la puerta en la otra. Espió por el rabillo del ojo el rostro de quien tenía detrás.

Casi parecía como si…

_"Pero es que…"_

_"Morinaga."_

Afiló la mirada, clavándola en los ojos contrarios.

_"¿Tú crees que los… sentimientos… sobreviven a todo?" _Titubeó, el volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo a medida que formulaba, como si no quisiera realmente que su pregunta fuese oída.

_"¿Huh?" _La pregunta le pareció confusa. _"… Por supuesto." _

_"¿Y tienes idea de quién soy?"_

_"Mi senpai."_ Dijo firme, esa era su oportunidad, pero la inseguridad y ese miedo ganaron nuevamente, por lo que tuvo que agregar:_ "¿No es así?"_

**¿No es así?**

Ese era su jaque. Dos extremos en tan pocas palabras.

_"Ya no. Tan pronto como sanes, dejaré de serlo." _Apartó de un golpe la mano que se interponía entre él y su habitación, quedando a punto de caer al suelo, pero recuperando el equilibrio justo a tiempo. Su mirada se alejó de ese rostro, conocía el riesgo de dejarse ver aún en ese estado algo aislado de la conciencia.

No necesitaba de su piedad ni de su lástima. No necesitaba de sus intentos por dibujarle una calma ficticia. No necesitaba más mentiras, era suficiente.

_"Y deja de tratarme como si tuviésemos algo que ver." _Dijo Souichi casi con asco, comenzando a adentrarse en su habitación.

Hasta que algo detuvo su andar.

El rojo en sus mejillas se intensificó al igual que la presión en su pecho y la fuerza de sus latidos.

Y como la autora era mala persona, dejó hasta ahí el capítulo.


	8. VIII

[Nota: Cambios constantes de puntos de vista]

El rojo en sus mejillas se intensificó al igual que la presión en su pecho y la fuerza de sus latidos al verse atrapado contra el cuerpo del menor. Su único brazo sano lo rodeaba con tal firmeza que le sería imposible huir, y ese calor que emanaba, que hacía tanto tiempo no sentía, le embriagaba aún más.

El universo detrás de la puerta, cerrada por el viendo o quién sabe qué tipo de fuerza, se desvaneció como llevado por una ráfaga. Realidad e ilusión se superpusieron en la mente del mayor.

_"Senpai… tienes que oírme."_

Incluso su voz… esa voz se oía distante. Su visión nublada, sus extremidades entumecidas. No se encontraba en donde parecía estar, apenas se hallaba en su cuerpo, apenas podía ver más allá de la punta de su nariz.

_"Yo…"_

Sentía esa voz teñida de nerviosismo e indecisión. El espacio de silencio que había dejado lo cortó él con el sonido del alcohol bajando por su garganta como si de agua se tratase.

_"Yo… en verdad…"_

_"No quiero oírlo." _Repitió.

Lo que fuera a decirle, estaba seguro de que sería penoso para él. No quería saberlo. Masaki, la universidad, Nagoya, no sabía con qué tendría que ver, pero no veía posibilidad de que resultara grato. De lo contrario, ese miedo no estaría presente en su forma de hablar.

La botella cayó al suelo, su contenido se esparció por la alfombra. Mucho menos de la mitad quedaba en ella, no tenía importancia.

Souichi dio media vuelta sin molestarse en apartar ese brazo que aún lo rodeaba, y enfrentó con mirada firme a su kohai.

_"No quiero…"_

Firmeza que de esos ojos desapareció en un instante, dando paso a la endeblez que habitaba su alma. Solo. Recorriendo por sí mismo el laberinto en penumbras que se había vuelto su mente. El peor puzzle que podría intentar resolver. Todo eso lo gritaron sus pupilas antes de que sus párpados las ocultaran.

Morinaga estuvo a punto de hablar, Souichi pudo oírlo, pero no le permitió soltar una sola palabra. Silenció con sus propios labios los ajenos en un intento desesperado por detener a la realidad. Apenas un roce, algo que siendo tan delicado había hecho al corazón de su kohai saltar violentamente dentro de su pecho.

_«… ¿Qué…?»_

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Cómo se suponía que le diría la verdad? ¿Cómo luchar contra sus impulsos, contra encanto semejante?

Sintió sus dedos enredándose lentamente entre los mechones negros de su cabello, caricias sutiles, y esos labios impregnados de cerveza que se entreabrieron para tímidamente atrapar entre ellos su labio inferior.

¿Cómo podría ser ahora capaz de detenerse?

Su mano descendió lentamente por ese cuerpo, dibujando la curvatura en el pequeño trayecto que quedaba hasta colocarse en su cadera, arrugando la tela que cubría su piel. Maldijo internamente el yeso que aún rodeaba su brazo a medio sanar.

El aliento de Souichi apestaba a etanol. Una voz de alerta sonó en su cabeza, algo que le decía que parara, que estaba aprovechándose, que las cosas empeorarían si llevaba todo aquello más allá, pero él hizo caso omiso a aquellos gritos que su conciencia daba. Sí sintió ese miedo, y conocía las consecuencias a las que probablemente debería enfrentarse luego, pero…

… Pero era su senpai quien había iniciado ese beso. Era él quien tiraba para mantenerlo cerca, quien se adentró primero en la boca del otro. Era él quien parecía tan desesperado por sentirlo, y el más joven, como anteriormente se había dicho, era un simple humano.

¿Cómo negarse ante semejante tentación?

Fue chocar contra el borde de la cama y perder el equilibrio. La caída le hizo recobrar la noción de lo que sucedía. Una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien que el mayor no le permitió aprovechar.

Apresándolo entre sus brazos, obligándolo a mantenerse sobre su cuerpo, Souichi gruñó mientras mordía el labio inferior contrario. Temía que la verdad fuese a pisotearlo si dejaba que tomara distancia, por eso no pensaba dejar esa boca en paz por el tiempo que durara ese momento. Suspiró de gusto al notarse correspondido.

Su lengua acarició cohibida apenas una pequeña porción de los labios del menor, quien sonrió levemente. Era como si hubiese olvidado la manera en que estaba besándolo hacía sólo segundos. Su senpai podía estar muy ebrio, pero había cosas con las que el alcohol definitivamente no lograría ayudarlo. La timidez que mostraba en pequeñas acciones como esa era un ejemplo. Accedió encantado a su pedido. Separó ligeramente los labios y su lengua salió cuidadosa al encuentro de aquella que parecía buscarla. El contacto fue casi eléctrico, como siempre lo había sido. Para Souichi, recordar aquella sensación fue hasta reconfortante.

Morinaga giró hasta dejar su espalda contra el colchón, llevándose al otro consigo e intercambiando así las posiciones. Su brazo inutilizado le dificultaba las cosas en gran medida, y le preocupaba además el ejercer una presión dañina sobre éste.

_"Senpai…" _

Nuevamente fue silenciado por medio de besos. Parecía que no le quedaba opción.

Al tiempo que el mayor forcejeaba con los botones de su camisa, él se encargaba de soltar uno a uno los que ayudaban a cubrir a su senpai. Los movimientos tan pausados de su mano contrastaban con el temblor de aquellas trabajando en equipo. Poco le costó quitar esa prenda que fue lanzada para que cayera en donde se le ocurriera.

Sintió ese cuerpo estremecerse bajo sus caricias. Su mano se sentía helada en comparación con la piel del torso del mayor. Aprovechó la distracción que había provocado con su toque para apartarse de su boca y descender hasta su cuello, donde repartió incontables besos y mordidas suaves, logrando sacar suspiros y pequeños gemidos que esta vez al otro no parecía molestarle del todo soltar.

De un impulso se enderezó hasta quedar sentado, las piernas de Souichi a cada lado de su cuerpo. Había logrado soltar los dos primeros botones, pero el tercero parecía presentarle especial dificultad. No llegarían a ninguna parte si dejaba que continuara con el mando. Fue el menor quien en cuestión de segundos se había deshecho de su propia camisa y abierto tanto sus pantalones como los ajenos.

Miró hacia arriba, buscando el rostro de su senpai. Fue incapaz de identificar su expresión.

Se preguntaba si era posible que su memoria regresara sólo por permitirle hacer esa clase de cosas, si valía la pena el intentarlo. Quería creer que su recuerdo permanecía aún en la vaporosa oscuridad de esa pervertida cabeza. Algo, por más mínimo que fuera, que lo mantuviera vivo allí.

¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera? Ese brillo lastimero le repugnaba, peor al imaginarse la clase de rostro que había puesto como para provocarlo.

Frunció fuertemente el ceño pero sus quejas fueron silenciadas con el mismo método que él había estado utilizando, justo a tiempo para que todo volviera a importarle una mierda.

Morinaga lentamente deslizó su mano por el vientre bajo del otro, colándose bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior. Su lengua invadió nuevamente la boca del mayor mientras su mano envolvía el endurecido miembro. Apenas habían comenzado y ya se le notaba tan excitado. Adoraba cuando eso sucedía. Sus propios pantalones comenzaron a incomodarle en exceso. Debió apartar de allí su mano para aflojárselos un poco más, pero fue Souichi quien tiró insistentemente de ellos hasta quitárselos.

Esa clase de cosas le hacían olvidarse de todo aspecto moral y considerar el hacer que se emborrachase más seguido.

Elevó las caderas, deshaciéndose también de sus propios pantalones. A medias, en realidad, ya que su paciencia no fue suficiente como para terminar de quitar ambas piernas de allí.

Sentía su piel erizarse bajo cada toque que el otro regalaba a su cuerpo. La sensación se extendía como una delicada onda expansiva. Pronto se vio despojado de su ropa interior, un alivio ya que le presionaba demasiado.

_"Hacer algo así con alguien que ni siquiera conoces…"_

Recordó aquello que Morinaga le había contado una vez, la clase de vida que había llevado antes de conocerlo. Se preguntó entonces por qué se había sorprendido tanto al oírlo.

_*No me importaba quién era la otra persona.*_

Parecía que hoy le tocaba jugar el papel de esa "otra persona".

¿Importaba realmente, teniendo en cuenta que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto? Sólo lo sabría con el pasar de las horas, según su teoría.

Sumergirse otra vez en ese juego no le fue difícil.

Aquella mano no había dejado de tocarle, generando un chasquido obsceno a medida que iba humedeciéndose. Sentía el calor aumentar con cada movimiento, sus mejillas enrojecer. Los gemidos escapaban de su garganta y morían dentro de la boca del menor. Soltó un pequeño quejido al momento en que éste se apartó, con reproche en su mirada cuando evadió su intento por volver a besarle.

_"Senpai… prepárate tú mismo." _

_"… ¿Qué?"_

No podía estar pretendiendo que hiciera lo que creía.

_"Con gusto lo haría, pero…" _Levantó un poco su brazo dañado. Eso debía ser suficiente excusa, aunque en realidad sólo quería ver a su senpai haciéndolo.

Por su parte, lo hubiese asesinado allí mismo si contase con un porcentaje normal de conciencia ya que sus intenciones eran más que obvias. No era ese el caso, por lo que no pudo evitar el sentirse acorralado, creyendo que el menor tenía razón, y terminar por resignarse.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, debía hacerlo de una vez y así terminaría más pronto. Acarició con su lengua sus dedos índice y medio hasta humedecerlos lo que creyó suficiente. Lamió en círculos y entre ellos, manteniendo sus párpados a medio cerrar. Un hilo de saliva lo mantuvo en contacto con ellos por unos instantes más hasta cortarse cuando los apartó.

Elevó nuevamente las caderas, aproximó esos dedos hasta su entrada y presionó con ellos sobre la misma. Cerró los ojos, era demasiada la vergüenza que le provocaba el hacer eso ante la expectante mirada del otro, y fue introduciendo lentamente el dedo medio, sintiendo las paredes de su interior tensarse ya ante tan mínima inserción.

Qué gran visión esa que el destino le estaba regalando a Morinaga. Era increíble, con cada minuto que pasaba, la ocasión se le hacía más irreal. Llegó a creerse metido dentro de uno de sus incontables sueños, pero las sensaciones eran tan claras, la figura sobre su cuerpo era tan nítida, así como su voz, que destrozaban toda posibilidad de llevarse una nueva decepción.

No pudo soportarlo mucho más. Ese rostro, el adorable rubor, el que no fuera capaz de mirarle a los ojos, era tan insoportablemente sugestivo, y el ligero vaivén que realizaba de manera seguramente involuntaria contra su mano y sobre sus propios dedos…

Maldijo en voz baja, tomó por la muñeca a su senpai y quitó de allí su mano, suponiendo que ya debía estar listo. Su miembro comenzaba a doler, llevaba semanas necesitando atención. La propia humedad que lentamente se acumulaba en la punta facilitó aún más el trabajo, así que no precisó de más que un poco de presión para deslizarse dentro del otro. Es más, resultó más complicado el convencer al mayor de poner de su parte, pero al final, Morinaga había conseguido que el otro, con la respiración contenida y mordiéndose el labio inferior, eliminara el espacio restante entre él y su regazo. Soltó un gemido bajo una vez que se sintió completamente rodeado por el calor húmedo del interior de su cuerpo. Ese casi suspiro contrastó con el gemido que había escapado de la boca de Souichi, entrecortado por lo irregular en su respiración.

Con la mano en su cintura le incitó a moverse, y el mayor obedeció sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. Buscó un ritmo que pudiese manejar sin problemas, balanceándose sobre él con lentitud en un principio. Soltaba gemidos cortos y en voz algo baja, intentaba reunir su concentración en aquél compás que marcaban sus caderas. Debió apartar su mirada otra vez, ya que la manera en que esos ojos lo observaban llegaba a intimidarle, y esa sonrisa le parecía casi una burla.

Relamió sus resecos labios, pero eso no quitó de ellos la sonrisa. Imposible borrarla, y creía que así sería por un buen tiempo. Se sentía endurecer con cada movimiento, las paredes de ese interior presionando con más fuerza a medida que eso sucedía. Acarició sus nalgas y apretó una de ellas, necesitaba llevarlo a acelerar aunque fuera un poco.

La delgada capa de sudor que fue formándose sobre su piel le daba cierto brillo al momento en que alguna luz del exterior, de un farol o proveniente de algún auto, se colaba por entre las cortinas y posaba sobre él. Con esfuerzo sincronizó sus movimientos con lo que el cuerpo debajo suyo le pedía, cambiando gradualmente la suavidad por un choque raudo y continuo. Su pecho subía y bajaba irregular y rápidamente, buscando sus pulmones conseguir el aire que se le estaba haciendo insuficiente. Miró hacia abajo en todo momento, su cuerpo era recorrido por descargas eléctricas constantemente, y ese resto de cordura insistía en que no debía permitirle al menor ver la clase de expresiones que podría llegar a hacer sin darse cuenta.

Morinaga atacó su pecho, incapaz de resistirse. Acarició con su lengua desde allí hasta su cuello, de una sola vez, apartando la sal de esa piel. Deseaba dejar mil marcas distribuidas por todo su cuerpo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era conveniente, así que se limitó. Repartió besos y pequeñas mordidas por cada milímetro sobre el que descendía hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, donde lamió, succionó y mordió con cuidado, sintiendo esas mismas descargas recorrerle con cada gemido que lograba arrancar de la garganta de su senpai, quien tiraba de su cabello mientras usaba su mano libre para sostenerse de una de las rodillas del menor. Parecía haber encontrado comodidad, y así el vaivén se intensificó.

No le importaba al mayor el entumecimiento que comenzaba a escalar por sus piernas, el placer que estaba dándose a si mismo y compartiendo era mucho más grande que esa molestia. Extendió la cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello dejó de cubrir parte de su rostro para ondear tras su espalda siguiendo sus movimientos. Apenas unos mechones se vieron reacios a perder protagonismo.

Se apartó de él sólo para poder contemplarlo. Separó un poco más las piernas, su mano no dejó de juguetear con ese pezón enrojecido. Sentía ese interior arder, su miembro hinchado y palpitante a punto de rendirse, apenas conteniéndose. No quería correrse, no aún, jamás si fuese posible, o al menos hasta que el otro lo hiciera.

Rogaba internamente que su memoria fuese duradera y la secuencia de imágenes que sus pupilas habían tenido la bendición de admirar quedara grabada en ellas infinitamente. La razón por la que Souichi estaba prestándose de esa manera a semejante acto aún no la comprendía, y tampoco debería intentarlo por el momento, no hasta que volviera a pensar con lo que tenía sobre sus hombros.

Sacudidas subieron rápidamente por la espalda del mayor, obligándole a arquearla. Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, presionó con sus dedos el lugar sobre el que se sostenía, clavando inconscientemente las uñas allí. Ya no podría soportarlo, era demasiado. Dejó salir en un fuerte gemido el aire que contenía al tiempo que se derramaba ensuciando el pecho del otro. Su interior se cerró tan fuertemente alrededor de su miembro que lo hubiese arrastrado consigo al orgasmo incluso si no lo hubiese querido así.

Un espacio de silencio sólo cortado por la agitación de sus respiraciones fue lo que siguió, donde ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, con muy diferentes percepciones de lo que sucedía. Morinaga creía haber muerto y alcanzado el cielo, aún dentro y abrazándolo con cariño que sólo él mismo podía ver. Souichi no podía deshacerse del molesto nudo en su garganta.

_"¿Aún no me recuerdas?"_

_"__…"_

La carga de aflicción en esas palabras sorprendió al más joven. Una caricia en su mejilla, un silencio que no supo romper. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa que no fue capaz de descifrar, y un nuevo beso, suave, con el que le otorgó el permiso para reservarse su respuesta. Ya había entendido.


	9. IX

_"¿Un sueño…?"_

La resaca había vuelto para ser su única compañía esa mañana. Souichi miró a su alrededor, reconociendo su habitación en la oscuridad que gracias a las persianas se había mantenido ahí dentro a pesar del brillo que podía verse por entre los pequeños huecos que ellas tenían.

Bostezó mientras se estiraba en la cama, girando apenas sobre su espalda de un lado al otro. Juntó restos de su ánimo para enderezarse, y las sábanas cayeron descubriendo su torso. ¿Era que desnudarse se le estaba haciendo costumbre a su yo ebrio? Sumado a eso, pudo notar cierta diferencia en su piel e incomodidad entre sus piernas, ambas algo difíciles de notar, pero serían razón para sentirse alterado de no ser por hallarse completamente solo en el cuarto.

Miró al suelo, su ropa estaba regada en todas direcciones. Al otro lado, junto a él, nada. Era extraño cómo esa cama de apenas una plaza podía llegar a parecerle demasiado amplia para él sólo.

Estupideces, como todo lo que su mente contenía.

Rápidamente se vistió, cepilló los dientes y salió directamente hacia la universidad. La falta de tiempo y las náuseas no le permitieron desayunar. Por fortuna, tampoco llegó a ver a Morinaga, quien salió de su propia habitación pocos minutos después.

El bastardo se sentía realmente bien y era evidente. La piel brillante, la sonrisa imborrable, fija en su rostro. Dentro de su cabeza, sólo un pensamiento que resonaba en gritos de absoluta dicha.

_«¡Senpai me ama!»_

Cada detalle de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior permanecía claro. Cada palabra, cada suspiro y gemido. Sus expresiones, los latidos, su nombre siendo pronunciado de esa manera. Cada beso, caricia, movimiento… absolutamente todo había quedado grabado a fuego en su memoria, si la ironía es perdonable.

Tarareaba mientras preparaba su desayuno, bailoteando ligera pero muy alegremente. No recordaba el haber sido tan feliz en algún momento, y el pensar al respecto le sacó una risita estúpida, la misma que lo acompañó hasta el sofá a beber café.

Realmente lo amaba, se lo había dicho con todos y cada uno de sus gestos. El simple hecho de que tomara la iniciativa de tal manera era una prueba contundente. Su senpai jamás haría algo así… estando… en todos sus cabales.

Desánimo.

Era cierto, el alcohol había barrido lejos toda lógica y era por eso que terminaron de esa manera. No era como si creyera al mayor capaz de acostarse con cualquiera estando borracho, por supuesto que no. Era sólo… la confianza que se había ganado la razón por la que Souichi se había permitido llegar tan lejos. Eso pensaba.

Suspiró cabizbajo, ya no tenía certeza de nada. ¿Cómo decirle la verdad luego de lo que había sucedido? ¿Cómo explicar esto último y permanecer con vida? ¿Lo recordaría siquiera? Rogaba para sus adentros que no. Se había encerrado, y de qué manera. No se creía capaz de salir de esa por sus propios medios.

Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto.

"Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente… ¡Sálvame, por favor!"

* * *

_"No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí…"_

_"Como si fuera a quedarme tranquilo luego de semejante mensaje."_

_"Bien… Lo siento."_

_"No importa. Dime qué sucede."_

Ni cerca estaban del mediodía aún, el tiempo sobraba. Explicó con calma, entre sorbos de café, lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tuvo cuidado de no ahondar en detalles innecesarios, ya que las imágenes eran tan nítidas en sus pupilas que cualquier cosa podría escapársele sin él darse cuenta.

Masaki lo miró sorprendido, incapaz de creer lo que el otro estaba contándole. Dudó e hizo sus propias preguntas que Morinaga no tuvo problema en responder. Guardó silencio por un instante, observando las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en el café que tenía entre sus manos. Luego suspiró con cierto aire de resignación.

_"Fue un placer conocerte."_

_"¡No bromees en un momento como este! Además… De todos modos no creo que tenga idea de lo que pasó, estaba en verdad muy ebrio."_

_"¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa entonces? Aprovecha y sólo cierra la boca."_

_"Es que…"_

Hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para describir lo más acertadamente posible aquello que quería decir. No se trataba sólo de salvar su vida, su sanidad mental también estaba en riesgo.

_"… Se sentía tan diferente de cómo senpai suele ser. Casi parecía como si me rogara por cariño, como si estuviese desesperado por que lo recuerde." _Contó con la mirada fija en su café. _"Hasta me hizo sentir como… como si me…" _Negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, gesto que Masaki pudo entender sin problemas. _"Sé que seguramente estoy malinterpretándolo todo, como siempre."_

_"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"_

_"Experiencia."_

Un nuevo silencio. Ambos se habían sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Uno no podía salir de su análisis, mientras el otro buscaba una manera de liberar la mente de ese pobre chico.

Repentinamente, una idea le iluminó.

_"Sal conmigo." _

Era lo último que Morinaga hubiera esperado oír en ese momento, pero para el rubio era una idea más que brillante, y su sonrisa lo expresaba. Al notar el desconcierto que el otro mostraba y su aparente falta de palabras, Masaki continuó hablando.

_"Sólo finge hacerlo. Con eso podrás aclarar tus dudas, estoy casi seguro." _

_"No creo que sea buena idea."_

_"Vamos, con lo expresivo que es ese sujeto, ni siquiera tendremos que estar pretendiendo por más de uno o dos días."_

_"No… No lo sé."_

El tono característico del celular de Souichi se oyó desde la cocina. El menor se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba, sabiendo que la vibración del mismo podía provocar que terminara cayéndose, y su cuerpo podría llegar a sufrir el mismo daño que el aparato, sólo por encontrarse en la escena.

La pantalla permanecía iluminada, por lo que pudo llegar a leer el remitente: "Isogai".

¿Qué podía querer ese desgraciado?

El mensaje estaba a su disposición para ser leído si quería, ya que Souichi nunca se había molestado en ponerle contraseña a su celular. Hesitó, pero terminó abriéndolo.

"¡No olvides lo de esta noche! Quiero repetir lo del otro día tantas veces como sea posible. Y no dejes que Morinaga se entere, no quiero saber cómo podría llegar a reaccionar ese chico si supiera."

¿Qué había esa noche? ¿Repetir qué? ¿De qué no debía enterarse? ¿Por qué debería reaccionar?

La ira fue subiendo por su cuerpo de tal manera que podría haber triturado el celular en la palma de su mano. Pero se controló y, con una sonrisa algo torcida bajo su ceño fruncido, se giró para dirigirse al rubio.

_"… ¿Salir contigo, huh?"_

* * *

_"Estoy en casa."_

_"Bienvenido."_

No supo si era su impresión o la atmósfera estaba increíblemente pesada allí dentro. Casi parecía empujarlo fuera del departamento, pero no hizo más que ignorar eso.

Se veía tranquilo caminando en dirección a donde estaba el menor para dejar sus cosas en el sofá, pero interiormente era todo lo contrario. Sentía que debía preguntar, todo el día había cargado con la ansiedad y esa extraña necesidad de saber la verdad acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tenía la esperanza, casi la seguridad de que había sido un sueño, pero otra pequeña parte de él deseaba que fuera realidad.

Morinaga no era el único que se había levantado pensando al respecto, después de todo. Él había dedicado todo el día, involuntariamente, a analizar lo poco que podía recordar en medio de tantas escenas desdibujadas. Su estudio lo llevó siempre a la misma conclusión, una que se le hacía ilógica, pero de la que no podía huir. Si realmente había sucedido como recordaba, si había interpretado aquellas expresiones correctamente, podría significar que…

Estuvo a punto de realizar por fin la pregunta que había estado dándole vueltas por horas, pero la voz del menor le interrumpió una fracción de segundo antes.

_"Tu celular sonó mientras no estabas."_

Aquello le distrajo del tono cortante en su voz e hizo que se olvidase por un momento de su determinación. Sabía de antemano quién era, y sabía también que no era buena idea arriesgarse haciéndolo esperar.

_"Lo olvidé por completo" _Murmuró con fastidio mientras miraba la pantalla, procurando guardar su voz a pesar de la molestia, pero sus palabras no lograron escapar de los oídos del otro, quien había tomado la precaución de marcar el mensaje como "no leído" inmediatamente después de haberlo abierto.

_"¿Qué pasa, senpai?" _Preguntó con fingida tranquilidad desde donde estaba, alzando un poco las cejas para más credibilidad. Era bueno, la rabia que sentía era indetectable.

A Souichi se le erizó el vello de la nuca. ¡Pronto, pronto! ¡Necesitaba una excusa!

_"Olvidé que Matsuda-san tiene cosas que hacer y debo cuidar de Kanako."_

¡Perfecto!

_"Debo irme. Espero que no te moleste cenar solo hoy." _Dijo mientras volvía a cargarse la mochila al hombro al tiempo que su kohai se ponía de pie.

_"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" _Ofreció amable como era él.

_"No." _Respondió brusco por el apuro. Luego agregó_ "No es necesario. Preocúpate por ti mismo." _Como un intento de reparar lo que podría haber sido obvio.

No quiso arriesgarse más, a pesar de tener bien en claro que a ese chico no debía importarle en lo más mínimo lo que estaba haciendo. Debía ser precavido, evitar exponerse innecesariamente. Tan pronto como había llegado, se había marchado, dejando al otro solo nuevamente.

Solo con sus sospechas, su rencor y ese dead end en que él mismo se había metido. Su celular en el bolsillo pareció intentar llamar su atención, y le recordó el plan que horas antes había hablado. Una idea terrible que su enojo había vuelto en algo magnífico, pero la calma que siguió había vuelto a hacerla ver como algo inconveniente.

El zigzag de su opinión había vuelto a subir con el descaro que su senpai había mostrado en mentirle de esa manera. Tomó su celular y llamó a Masaki. No tenía nada que perder.


	10. X

Bajó el callejón con calma. Sabía que no debía esperar mucho, si no era que el más joven ya estaba allí. Era imposible que Souichi fuese a fallarle si estaba actuando bajo presión. De nuevo estaba en Nagoya, de nuevo no tenía a nadie con quien pasar su tiempo libre, y las noches se volvían en extremo aburridas si las pasaba en soledad, al menos allí, teniendo la oportunidad de divertirse tanto con aquella caja de sorpresas que gracias a su amigo había conocido. Y otra vez, muy para su fortuna, se había cruzado con gran cantidad información útil.

Encendió un cigarrillo y recargó su espalda en una pared, esperando con los brazos cruzados a que ese chico apareciera. Soltó el humo hacia un lado, y a través de este pudo distinguir la figura de Souichi acercándose. Sonrió, el odio que mostraba en su rostro le resultaba gracioso.

_"Qué puntual. En realidad sí querías verme." _Saludó con burla en su voz.

_"Cierra la puta boca y vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea y termines metiéndome en más problemas."_

_"¿Qué tiene de malo que te vean junto a mi?" _

_"Ya sabes cómo es Morinaga." _Respondió al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar en dirección al hotel.

_"Cómo __era__. No creo que realmente le importe ahora."_

Esperó una respuesta, pero ésta no llegó. El silencio había tomado lugar. Miró de reojo al menor, con curiosidad, y lo que vio movió algo en su interior.

Souichi caminaba algo cabizbajo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en una expresión diferente al enojo. Su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo, las manos en los bolsillos, y los hombros bajos. Por un momento se había olvidado de la verdad.

Si bien la intención en lo último que había dicho no era buena, tampoco pretendía herirlo como parecía haberlo hecho.

Dio un suspiro y apartó la mirada, era normal que le afectara debido a lo extraño de ese estado en él. Sacó otro cigarrillo y se lo ofreció. Souichi aceptó, encendiéndolo él mismo. Isogai luego dio una palmada en su espalda como muestra de apoyo en medio del agobio del mismo chantaje, pero el otro lo ignoró como si no lo hubiese sentido.

* * *

Masaki dejó sus cosas a un lado en el sofá y se sentó. Estaba preguntándose si la idea que le había dado a ese chico era realmente algo bueno, o si al final todo terminaría jodiéndose más.

Morinaga le preocupaba, los nervios que cargaba eran demasiado grandes. Tenía un trozo de chocolate bastante grande en la boca, que había partido de la barra con odio, como si fuese la cabeza de ese tal Isogai de quien tanto había estado hablando desde su llegada. Lo veía paseándolo de un lado al otro dentro de su boca, mostrando esa expresión de enojo que no disminuía lo cautivante en su rostro, y ciertamente se vio tentado.

No era la primera vez que se reprochaba en silencio el haberle dejado ir, ni la primera vez que se cuestionaba ese porqué que bien conocía. Había tenido sus razones, eso era verdad, pero cuán erradas resultaron ser aquellas, y qué tarde era ya, lamentablemente, una vez que se había dado cuenta.

No buscaba su perdón ni tampoco su aceptación. No esperaba que fuese a recibirle nuevamente con los brazos abiertos, como si nada hubiese pasado, dándole una oportunidad para recomenzar y reparar todo el daño que había causado. No iba a ponerse en medio, porque sabía que ya no valía para él tanto como solía hacerlo, a diferencia de otra persona. Pero nada de esto evitaba que se sintiera atraído, que su corazón se acelerara bajo esa superficie apacible y casi imperturbable.

_"Masaki-san…"_

El llamado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, enrojeciendo sus mejillas al descubrirse a si mismo observándolo de esa manera. Apartó la mirada. A seguir haciéndose el estúpido.

_"Estoy malentendiéndolo ¿Verdad?"_

_"A mi me parece bastante claro."_

_"Senpai no sería capaz de hacer algo así si no es conmigo… Él mismo lo dijo una vez."_

_"Si estás tan seguro ¿Por qué te vuelves loco?"_

_"Yo…"_

_"Tú le diste la libertad de hacer lo que quiera, y tengo el presentimiento de que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de eso."_

Sintió algo de culpa al ver la desazón en su rostro, prueba de que realmente no lo había notado. Adorable, no había otra manera de describirlo.

_"Pero…" _Agregó el rubio mostrando una sonrisa leve. _"No significa que vaya a hacerlo, no es seguro."_

Que no pretendiera nada de eso no significaba que debiera dejar pasar sus oportunidades, ni le impedía actuar aunque fuera de una manera sutil, la más conveniente.

_"Deberías considerar dejarlo ¿No lo has pensado?"_

Con sus palabras y la mano puesta en su rodilla llamó la atención del menor, quien se giró a mirarlo sin darle real importancia a ese gesto.

_"¿Qué hablas?"_

_"Podrías darte una oportunidad con alguien que si pueda corresponderte en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera."_

_"Tal vez tengas razón, pero…" _Habló cabizbajo, alejando nuevamente la mirada._ "Por más que lo intente, no hay lugar en mi corazón para nadie más."_

Y pensar que solía ser él quien ocupaba ese espacio. Suspiró con algo de melancolía y apartó de allí su mano.

_"Ya veo…"_

El resto de ese chocolate permanecía en la mesa ratona desde hacía un rato sin que Morinaga le dirigiera siquiera una mirada. Tomó ese último trozo y se lo llevó a la boca, y alzó las cejas al momento de escuchar una pequeña queja.

_"Aaah, era el último." _Dijo infantilmente, luego sonrió con resignación.

_"Hmm, creí que no lo querrías."_ Sonrió también._ "Lo siento, toma."_

Impulsos los tiene cualquiera y, al sentirse movido por uno, no lo pensó demasiado, sólo se dejó manejar. Tomó a Morinaga por el mentón, llevándole delicadamente a girar el rostro en su dirección. Su corazón dio un salto al momento de unir sus labios. Con el dedo pulgar de la misma mano presionó bajo su labio inferior para que se separase, y empujó con su lengua ese trozo de chocolate dentro de la boca el menor cuando el espacio fue suficiente.

El otro quedó estático por el asombro. Lo poco que duró aquello hizo que le fuese imposible reaccionar.

_"Debo irme." _Dijo Masaki mientras que se ponía de pie. Mostraba toda la tranquilidad que a Morinaga le faltaba pero, de nuevo, eso era sólo en el exterior. Le envió una última sonrisa, tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ya era tarde, muy tarde por la noche, el peor momento para encontrarse con Souichi justamente en ese lugar. Sus miradas se cruzaron de tal manera que cualquier desafortunado que hubiese quedado en medio habría caído muerto al instante. Masaki tuvo suerte de poder seguir con su camino sin ningún inconveniente.

Pero Morinaga…

El rubor aún teñía sus mejillas al momento en que oyó a su senpai entrar. Lo miró, pero giró el rostro en seguida, sólo por si acaso se hacía demasiado obvio.

_"B-Bienvenido a casa."_

Qué gran manera de darle la bienvenida.

Esa misma mirada que había caído sobre Masaki la envió a su kohai. El desprecio más profundo, incredibilidad. Un conjunto de sensaciones causadas por algo parecido, tal vez, a los celos.

Se puso frente a él, buscando ver mejor su rostro. Morinaga tomó valor y lo miró, y fue entonces que dejó a la vista ese desagradable tono rojizo. El mayor gruñó, el asco en su rostro era indudable. Se alejó para buscar en el bajo mesada un desinfectante en aerosol, que luego roció excesivamente por sobre todo el sofá, incluyendo también a quien seguía sentado en él.

_"¡¿Qué haces?!" _Se quejó cubriéndose el rostro tanto con el brazo sano como con el que llevaba el yeso.

_"Te quito el sida de encima." _Respondió con calma fingida.

_"Eso fue realmente grosero." _

_"Grosera es la existencia de ese tipo."_

_"¡Deja de hablar así de Masaki-san, me molesta!"_

La lata fue dejada a un lado, sobre la mesita.

_"¿Crees que me importa?"_

_"Como sea. No eres nadie para hablar así de él."_

Por un instante, todo pareció detenerse. Esas eran justamente de las peores palabras que podría haber elegido decirle, y se había percatado tarde. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus propios celos.

Miró a su senpai, el enojo que su propio rostro en verdad mostraba a causa pura y exclusivamente de Isogai había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por una total culpa, desasosiego al sentir que, sin querer, lo había alejado aún más, como si hubiese sido de un empujón dado con toda su fuerza.

_"… Tienes razón."_

¡No, claro que no la tenía! No era eso lo que había querido decir, no pretendía que sonara de esa manera. Necesitaba disculparse, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

Las disculpas fueron dichas por quien no debía, justo antes de que girara sobre sus talones y se encerrara en su habitación.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Seguirlo y dejarse en evidencia? Ni loco. Su propia conveniencia parecía haberse vuelto mucho más importante.

Revolvió sus cabellos. Suspiró pesado.

No era más que un idiota.


	11. XI

Ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra al día siguiente por la misma estúpida inseguridad que no deseaba irse y por un orgullo herido respectivamente. No era como si Morinaga no estuviese poniendo algo de esfuerzo por deshacer la red que él mismo había estado tejiendo para atraparse como un idiota. Había pasado la noche dando vueltas a su cabeza en busca de una solución, pero el sueño le ganó y cayó dormido antes de lograrlo.

_"Al menos ya no tienes ese molesto yeso contigo." _Habló una voz por medio del celular.

Algo bueno tenía que sucederle para aplacar aunque fuera un poco el stress al que se estaba sometiendo. Ya no más limitaciones ni usar tenedores para rascarse. Su libertad debía ser celebrada, aunque fuera por su propia cuenta, sin la compañía siquiera de su propio ánimo.

Mah, qué triste.

_"No puedo alegrarme después de haberla jodido de tal manera."_

Llevaba algo de tiempo desde la última vez que había salido hasta más allá de la tienda. Era sábado, pero el centro no estaba exageradamente lleno para su suerte, aunque no dejaba de estar rodeado por una multitud y el zumbante sonido conjunto de las charlas y murmullos. Aún no se había cruzado con ninguno de esos caminantes excesivamente lentos que se ubican justo en frente tuyo como si fuese a propósito.

_"Olvídate de eso. Deberíamos estar celebrando justo ahora."_

_"No estoy de humor, de verdad."_

_"Oh, vamos, quiero verte." _Se quejó al otro lado de la línea._ "Ahora que tienes tu brazo nuevo." _Agregó por precaución.

A pesar de que la noche anterior había dedicado la totalidad de sus pensamientos a su senpai, no fue él quien los ocupó al comenzar el día. Era que no podía remover de sus labios la sensación que dejaron los de quien fue su primer amor aunque… a decir verdad, no le resultaba en absoluto desagradable.

_"Masaki-san…"_

El sólo recuerdo coloreaba sus mejillas muy suavemente. Se detuvo en medio del gentío, con la mirada baja, el celular contra la oreja y los dedos de su otra mano tocando su labio inferior, de alguna manera intentando borrar el hormigueo que sentía allí. Comenzó a hablar luego de haber tomado una buena bocanada de aire.

_"Anoche…"_

_"Ah, debo irme, no debería estar llamándote mientras trabajo. Te llamaré en cuanto salga."_

Antes de ser capaz de decir una sola palabra más, la llamada había sido finalizada.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, observando la pantalla sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Como si no fuese suficiente con el lío mental que llevaba, éste tenía que volverse el doble de grande.

¿Qué más podía ser sino otra mala interpretación?

Sus problemas parecieron deshacerse al momento en que elevó la vista y vio a cierto sujeto de cabello largo, siempre con su ceño fruncido, justo frente a él, a metros de distancia. Miraba a un lado y al otro constantemente, pero no había llegado a verle aún. Coincidencia o destino, aparentaba ser la señal para intentar reparar al menos lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Dio un paso, volvió a detenerse.

Su senpai ya no estaba solo.

Isogai había salido prácticamente de la nada, agitando alegremente su brazo para que Souichi lo viera. Más coincidencias, porque no podía ser que este último accediera voluntariamente a encontrarse con él.

Morinaga gruñó, apretó los puños aún con el celular en la mano. Después del mensaje que había leído, de las conclusiones a las que había llegado por culpa de un análisis exhaustivo que no pudo detener o simplemente de su poderosa e independiente imaginación, debía mantenerse consciente al menos del lugar en que se encontraba, ya que se sentía capaz de cometer un crimen en cualquier momento. Es más, era eso lo que estaba esperando, algo que, según él, le diera razones para hacerlo.

Y allí estaba. Un simple saludo no pareció bastar, ya que Isogai abrazó al otro fuertemente, suficiente motivo para arrancarle los brazos en ese preciso momento. Había comenzado a avanzar en dirección hacia ellos, pero algo detuvo su andar nuevamente.

En un lugar así, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente, Souichi pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del rubio, y no sólo eso, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, correspondiéndole el abrazo de una manera… en que sólo creía que sería capaz de hacerlo con él. El que haya durado apenas unos segundos no lo hacía menos terrible.

Malinterpretaba. Estaba seguro de eso.

Les vio apartarse el uno del otro y girar en dirección contraria a donde estaba él. Les dejó ir.

_*¡Sólo soporto hacerlo porque se trata de ti!*_

Por supuesto, no había cosa en el mundo, chantaje tan serio, que pudiera llevar a su senpai a hacer tales cosas si no era él quien iniciaba el juego. No había manera de que alguien consiguiera en tan poco tiempo la confianza por la que él había luchado durante cinco años, por la que aún se esforzaba.

No había de qué temer. Sólo malinterpretaba, como era costumbre. Además, no era posible que lo reemplazara así, de la noche a la mañana.

_"…"_

¿Verdad?

* * *

Mirar el techo por un tiempo tan prolongado nunca había sido tan entretenido. Lo había hecho desde que llegó al departamento hacía una hora, tal vez un poco más.

Casi podía verlo en medio de la oscuridad. Maldijo el momento en que sus ideas estúpidas volvieron junto con su memoria. Esa codicia, el deseo vehemente de poseer aunque fuera una porción del corazón de su senpai, de estar seguro de que así era, de poder sentirlo sin la necesidad de estar adivinando. Su plan había resultado a la perfección durante poco tiempo, había llegado a saborear ese encanto y caído fascinado en su propia trampa. Tan efímero que, después de todo, no valía la pena.

Levantó la mano hacia el techo. Su brazo se sentía bien. Algo extraño, pero bien. Una cicatriz irregular cubría desde un lado de la muñeca hasta poco más de la mitad del antebrazo, una marca que dudaba que alguna vez fuera a desaparecer.

El sonido de los pasos y la puerta abriéndose fueron lo único que alertó a Morinaga de que el mayor por fin había llegado, ya que su voz no sonó. Le vio entrar, encender la luz, dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y pasar de largo sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

¿Estaba ignorándolo?

_"Bienvenido a casa."_

Se detuvo y se giró a verlo al momento de escuchar su voz. Falsa alarma, sólo iba distraído.

_"Ah, creí que no estabas." _Habló desde el lugar en que había quedado, sin moverse un paso hacia ninguna parte._ "¿Qué hacías tirado en la oscuridad?"_

Estaba hablándole, estaba actuando normal. No sabía si estaba fingiendo, pero no era lo importante, sino el hecho de que había decidido ahorrarle todo el agónico camino hacia la solución de ese problema y dejar lo sucedido en el pasado, donde pertenecía. Bueno, eso fue lo que su iluso ser quiso creer. Quién sabe, tal vez realmente era así.

_"Debo haberme quedado dormido." _Sonrió esperanzado._ "No importa ¿Quieres que prepare algo en especial para cenar?"_

_"No, no te preocupes. Sólo vine a darme una ducha."_

Souichi comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y enseguida dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino. Llevaba prisa ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

_"¿Vas… a alguna parte?"_

_"Saldré."_

Detrás de él, la puerta del baño se cerró de un golpe. Sintió movimiento, el rechinido de la llave y el sonido de lluvia de la ducha cuando el agua comenzó a caer.

Salir, podía salir a cualquier parte, no tenía por qué pensar de más. Insistía, se forzaba a mantener la calma y su imaginación encadenada y amordazada. Era justo además de lo mejor que podía hacer. No quería seguir dando pasos hacia atrás.

El mayor no pudo escuchar el tono de su celular sonando desde el bolsillo de su abrigo, que había dejado junto a su bolso sobre aquella mesa. Morinaga lo tomó, la curiosidad y la inseguridad fueron más fuertes que él y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo.

Otra vez era Isogai quien aparecía en la pantalla.

Su corazón se aceleró, sus ojos se humedecieron por la rabia. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Las palabras que estaba leyendo en ese mensaje de texto no podían significar lo que decían, no había manera.

Era Isogai, debía ser alguna especie de sucio truco, palabras confusas escogidas con la sola intención de que sonara mal.

Como había hecho la última vez, marcó el mensaje como no leído y volvió a dejar el celular en su lugar. No se volvió loco, la calma volvió a su ser luego de volver a recostarse en el sofá y respirar hondo unas cuatrocientas veces.

Sólo estaba malinterpretando.

"No puedo esperar más, ya estoy en el hotel.

Quisiera no tener que embriagarte para conseguirlo, pero bueno, borracho o no, que tomes la iniciativa sigue siendo increíble."


	12. XII

Un simple y seco "cuídate" fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta principal, como si estuviese anticipándome que no volvería o, al menos, no pronto. No creo que sea posible describir con palabras lo que sentí en ese momento, mirando desde el sofá el espacio que senpai había atravesado hacía apenas un instante. No pude despedirme, otra vez se me negó la oportunidad.

Justo como había hecho la primera vez, me encontré siguiendo a senpai desde una distancia prudente. No debía hacerlo, lo sé y lo sabía entonces, pero no pude evitarlo, debía comprobar que todo aquello que corría por mi mente no era más que un horrible malentendido, o a lo sumo una trampa de Isogai para volverme loco. Esta vez no me preocupé por camuflarme.

Fueron desesperantes las veces en que lo perdí de vista entre la gente. Estuve a punto de chocar contra él por acelerar el paso y buscarlo con la mirada por todas partes olvidando el frente. Me detuve justo a tiempo y retrocedí, volviendo a la zona que consideraba segura. Le agradecí a Dios el que no le hubiera dado la idea de darse vuelta.

Me condujo hasta el mismo hotel de aquella vez. ¿Era ese acaso el único en Nagoya? Isogai era realmente un estúpido si era así como pretendía mantener en secreto lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo.

Senpai entró empujando la gran puerta de vidrio con el hombro aprovechando que estaba entreabierta. Yo lo seguí. Lo vi sentarse en una de las mesas vacías que había en el hall y sacar su celular. No supe si estaba viendo la hora o revisando sus mensajes, sólo pude ver que dirigía su mirada constantemente a la pantalla. Parecía ansioso, me resultó irritante.

Sabía que senpai no estaba allí por gusto. Quiero decir ¿Qué probabilidades había de que así fuese? Apostaría por un 0,3%, tal vez un 4% o 5% si era de relativo interés para él. El porcentaje subiría si fuese algo con respecto a su hermano o Kurokawa-san, pero Isogai era amigo de éste último, así que descarté la posibilidad. Nadie enviaría a su amigo a sentarse en la silla Busby, nadie que pudiera realmente considerarse como tal.

Me mantuve detrás de una pared y desde allí lo observé durante unos minutos. Senpai parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, ese rubio de mierda estaba llegando tarde aparentemente. Se me hizo extraño.

Tal vez…

Tal vez había tenido que salir antes de que nosotros llegáramos y algo le había sucedido. Tal vez un borracho había ido a estacionar su auto sobre él. Oh, tuve que aguantarme la risa de sólo imaginarlo. Se lo tendría totalmente merecido. O no, tal vez ni siquiera había llegado a salir del hotel. Quizás una mucama había encontrado sustancias ilegales en su habitación ¡porque estoy seguro de que de eso vive! y lo habían detenido allí mismo. No era tan buena como la idea de que desapareciera de este mundo, pero me gustaba.

Sentí algo en mi hombro, una palmada. Me giré aún luciendo esa sonrisa algo retorcida, pero ésta fue borrada en cuanto vi a ese desgraciado justo detrás de mí.

_"¿Otra vez jugando al detective Conan?"_

Su maldita sonrisa me enfermaba.

_"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Con qué lo chantajeaste ahora?"_

_"Te equivocas. Es él quien me busca esta vez."_

_"Senpai no haría algo así" _Respondí seguro, frunciendo el ceño.

_"¿Cómo puedes tú saber eso si apenas lo conoces?"_

Bastardo, no necesitaba que pusiera mi propio juego todavía más en mi contra. Amplió su sonrisa ante mi silencio.

_"Voy tarde para reunirme con él. No quiero que se moleste y perderme de lo que suceda esta noche." _

Apreté los dientes, cerré con fuerza los puños. Puse toda mi voluntad en contenerme para no matarlo, no era yo el que se suponía que debía ir preso.

Se alejó de mí y caminó hacia donde senpai estaba. Tuve que ocultarme un poco mejor detrás de la pared, ya que el llamado del imbécil hizo que senpai mirara en dirección a donde yo también estaba. Fueron sólo segundos en que no miré, pero ahora… ahora desearía no haber llegado a ver lo que vi cuando volví a asomarme.

Rogué porque sólo fuese un efecto de perspectiva.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado juntos. No pude ver el de senpai, Isogai me bloqueaba. Todo lo que pude distinguir fue que Isogai, aún de pie, había puesto sus sucios dedos en el mentón de senpai, haciéndole elevar el rostro hacia él. Souichi llevó una de sus manos a ese asqueroso cabello rubio, y fue allí que decidí dejar de mirar.

Salí de allí tan pronto como pude. No era lo que yo creía, seguía insistiendo y repitiéndome que no era posible, que de nuevo había malinterpretado a pesar de lo clara que era esa escena. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nublando mi vista. Algunas personas me miraron preocupadas mientras caminaba a paso rápido alejándome de ese hotel, otras incluso se detuvieron para ofrecerme su ayuda, pero yo sólo negué con la cabeza y seguí mi camino.

Tantos años tirados a la basura por mi estúpido egoísmo. No podía creer que, luego de todo mi esfuerzo, lo paciente que fui, todo lo que soporté… había terminado por alejarlo yo mismo, lanzarlo a los brazos de alguien más.

¿De verdad… de verdad me había cambiado?

¡No! ¡Todavía nada era seguro! ¡No tenía por qué perder las esperanzas!

Aún podía detener todo ese juego y confesar. Eso definitivamente lo traería de vuelta a mí.

O haría que terminara de odiarme.

…

Entré en Adamsite saboreando la rabia que se deslizaba por mis mejillas hasta colarse por entre las comisuras de mis labios. Me sentía humillado, traicionado… ¿Por qué? Sabía perfectamente que senpai no me debía nada. Que era libre, que era yo quien había buscado que las cosas fuesen así.

El bar estaba lleno, por lo que recibí un par de insultos al caminar hacia la barra tan bruscamente y chocar con algunos de los clientes. El alcohol me sedujo aunque Hiroto-kun me pidió desde el principio que dejara de beber, repitiendo que no solucionaría nada con embriagarme. Pero no me importaba, sólo quería huir de ese mundo por al menos un par de horas y realmente olvidarlo todo.

Una miserable cerveza no era motivo para exagerar. Eso pensé a pesar de que era claro mi objetivo mínimo de seis no tan miserables.

_"¡Por favor, Angel-kun! No quiero imaginar lo que podría pasarte de camino a casa si te emborrachas ¿Qué si no es solo tu brazo esta vez?"_

Entonces me detuve y lo miré a los ojos. Por fin un pensamiento razonable. Hiroto-kun se veía tan preocupado que me hizo caer en cuenta de que de nuevo estaba siendo egoísta. No tenía por qué arrastrar a nadie más, no quería que se preocuparan por mí innecesariamente.

Le di la razón y me disculpé. Él suspiró de alivio. Me ofreció su hombro y su oído, pero no quise seguir siendo un inconveniente. Como dije, el bar estaba repleto, no había tiempo para mí. Me marché luego de unos minutos, conforme con la pequeña charla que había conseguido tener y la promesa de Hiroto-kun de dedicarme su próximo día libre.

Fue salir de allí y que las lágrimas volvieran a acumularse. Aunque no cayeron, me permití reflejar en mi rostro nuevamente el vacío interno. Regresé a paso lento a casa, cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, respirando el aire frío de la noche que acariciaba y borraba de mi piel el rubor causado por las mismas ganas de llorar que, aunque poco, también fueron barridas.

Me encontré con Masaki-san esperando de pie, recargando su espalda contra la puerta de mi departamento. Llevaba una bolsa en su mano izquierda, y revisaba su celular con la derecha. No notó mi presencia sino hasta que estuve a pocos pasos de él. Fue entonces que elevó la vista hacia mí y sonrió de esa manera tan suave en que siempre lo hacía.

_"Comenzaba a preocuparme… ¿Por qué no respondías mis llamadas?"_

Sin pensarlo, eliminé el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y lo abracé con fuerza, ocultando mi rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Sentí su perfume, sus brazos rodeándome, y fue tan cautivante que pude olvidarme por un segundo de la caótica realidad en que me había envuelto.

_"Lo siento… No lo escuché." _

Nunca había tenido más que la ilusión de alguien esperando mi regreso a casa, al menos hasta donde podía recordar. Ahora sólo quería quedarme allí, hundirme en ese abrazo hasta que esos sentimientos decidieran cambiar de una vez por todas.

Senpai no me amaba.

Yo no amaba a Masaki-san en ese momento.

Podía simular que era justo.


	13. XIII

Desconozco por cuánto tiempo me mantuve en ese abrazo, sólo sé que la sensación era demasiado reconfortante como para darle importancia. No me di cuenta de que podría estar incomodándolo hasta que su voz me llamó suavemente.

_"Tetsuhiro… ¿Te encuentras bien?" _

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mi cabello. Había sentido su voz como si fuese una caricia también. Me forcé a desprenderme, disculpándome e invitándolo a pasar. Él me siguió en silencio hacia dentro del departamento.

Temblaba muy ligeramente, mis ojos estaban enrojecidos, por eso evité mirarlo directamente en un primer momento. Me mojé el rostro en la cocina para intentar que cualquier signo que pudiera dejarme en evidencia se borrara o atenuara. Me di vuelta para ofrecerle algo de beber a mi visita sorpresa, un té o un café, pero la bolsa que éste había dejado sobre la mesa ratona antes de sentarse en el sofá llamó mi atención.

_"¿Qué traes ahí?"_

_"No creí que estuviera bien llegar de la nada y con las manos vacías, así que compré algunas cosas para compartir, para no ser del todo una molestia."_

_"Como si tú pudieras ser una molestia." _

De aquella bolsa sacó una lata de cerveza y me la lanzó para que la atrapara mientras me aproximaba a él. Tuve que apresurarme en beber la espuma que comenzó a salir al abrirla.

Parecía no haberle dado importancia al abrazo que le di. Mejor así, mejor olvidar las estupideces que me cruzaron por la mente mientras lo mantenía entre mis brazos. Masaki-san era un buen amigo, y además estaba en una relación con mi hermano, según tenía entendido. No quería estropear más nada con mi egoísmo.

Conversamos como cualquier par de amigos que se encuentran luego de un tiempo, sobre temas alejados de lo sucedido, aquella escena de la que acababa de volver. Las veces anteriores sólo me había concentrado en hablar de mis propios problemas, me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en la vida de Masaki-san, así que fue mi turno de escuchar. Se me hizo raro el que ni siquiera mencionara a Kunihiro, pero no dije nada.

Nada de nada.

El silencio se quedó en el lugar de un momento a otro sin que me diera cuenta. Me había aislado en mis pensamientos, la imagen de Isogai besando a senpai no me dejaba en paz, se clavaba en mis pupilas. Me torturaba a mí mismo suponiendo lo que estarían haciendo justo en ese momento.

Intenté deshacer el nudo en mi garganta con algo de cerveza. Mis ojos comenzarían a humedecerse otra vez, terminaría delatándome estúpidamente, todo por no poder mantenerme en el escenario en que yo me encontraba.

_"No necesitas fingir frente a mí ¿Sabes?"_

Puso su mano en mi rodilla. Me giré a verlo ¿Era muy tarde para disimular?

_"¿Qué sucede?" _El aire de preocupación se le notaba.

_"No… No es nada."_

Alejé la mirada, jugueteé con la lata entre mis manos, dibujando círculos con el índice entre las pequeñas gotas que se formaban en ella. Necesitaba de ese frío que dejaba en mis dedos.

_"Hay personas que darían lo que fuera por tener la oportunidad de estar contigo."_

_"¿Conoces a alguna?" _Pregunté de manera algo infantil, sólo por no creer que alguien pudiera realmente interesarse en mí.

_"Sólo una." _Sonrió._ "El punto es que no le veo el sentido a estar sufriendo de esa manera."_

… ¿De qué hablaba? No terminaba de entenderlo.

_"Alguien como tú merece mucho más… Si me dieras la oportunidad…"_

Se acercó para besarme, pero aparté el rostro.

_"¿Qué hay de mi hermano?" _Debí preguntar.

Su sonrisa se atenuó en un gesto melancólico.

_"… Resultó no ser quien creía."_

Puso una mano sobre mi mejilla y con cuidado hizo que girara un poco la cabeza en su dirección. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos tan pronto como volví a enfrentarle la mirada. Fue suave, apenas un roce al comienzo, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Mi corazón golpeó con fuerza el interior de mi pecho, pude sentir mis mejillas calentándose. Él mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, los míos permanecían abiertos del aturdimiento.

La sensación, me refiero interiormente, era igual que la que solía experimentar tiempo atrás, antes de que el desastre sucediera. Me sentí ansioso, intranquilo, hasta emocionado. Si debo ser honesto, Masaki-san nunca había dejado de gustarme, pero eran cuestiones ya bien sabidas las que no me permitían considerarlo como más que un amigo ni siquiera secretamente. Ya no lo amaba, eso era cierto, pero… mierda, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Toda pregunta estaba de más a partir de su última respuesta, convine para mí mismo. Lo que había sucedido entre él y mi hermano no era asunto mío.

Soltó un ligero suspiro por la nariz y se animó a besarme un poco más. Cerró los ojos al momento de dar una pequeña mordida a mi labio inferior, y yo lo seguí cerrando los míos, dejándome llevar. Separé los labios, tomé los suyos como quien resiente finalmente la ausencia. Era algo intenso y delicado a la vez.

Entreabrí los ojos, vi el tenue rubor en sus mejillas y no pude evitar sonreír en el beso. Qué expresión tan encantadora llevaba en su rostro. Acaricié su mejilla, él apartó su mano de la mía para posar ambas en mi pecho. Me empujó suavemente hasta dejarme recostado en el sofá, con la cabeza en el apoyabrazos y Masaki-san sobre mí. Nuestras piernas entrelazadas, mi cuerpo comenzando a reaccionar.

No quería apartarme de él, no permití que rompiera ese beso. Acaricié su espalda baja y le obligué a pegarse más a mí mientras que acariciaba su cabello con la otra mano e impedía que se alejara. Gimió bajo contra mi boca, yo volví a sonreír. Qué mejor que matar el vicio con un viejo amor.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse a lo lejos. Lo relacioné con algún vecino, no dejé que eso alterara la situación. Luego pasos y algo detrás de mí. Me giré a verlo justo antes de que pronunciara mi nombre.

* * *

Ya me parecía extraño que Isogai me dejara ir tan temprano. Se me había acercado demasiado en el hall sólo para pedirme que viera si tenía una basura en el ojo, y luego si no traía algo en el cabello porque, según él, ambas cosas le molestaban. Lo vi mirar por sobre su ojo después de que hiciera aquello y pregunté el por qué, pero no me respondió.

No fuimos a su habitación como solíamos hacer, ni me ahogué en alcohol esta vez. Allí mismo, donde había estado esperándolo, compartimos apenas una cerveza y una charla que parecía de ascensor comparada con las que me había acostumbrado a tener.

Habría pasado tal vez una hora, hora y media, y ya estaba de camino al departamento. Quizás ese idiota se había conseguido un nuevo pasatiempo. Sonreí ante esa idea ya que significaría mi libertad, aunque extrañaría de cierta forma las noches de alcohol. Sólo por el alcohol, obviamente.

Caminé con una tranquilidad que pensé que duraría varios días por el alivio de que posiblemente ya no estaría atado a ningún horario más que el impuesto por la universidad. No estaba listo para lo que vi al llegar a casa. Se ve que estaban demasiado entretenidos como para hacer caso al sonido de la puerta.

_"Morinaga…"_

Al menos mi voz no fue ignorada. La cara que puso al verme…

_"Se… Senpai ¿Qué haces a…?" _Intentó preguntar sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse a ese bastardo de encima. Lo miré con el asco más puro.

_"No sabía que interrumpiría." _Respondí con obvio sarcasmo.

_"N-no, no es lo que…"_

_"¡¿El qué no es?!"_

Desde el momento en que los vi quise aparentar desinterés, pero se me hizo imposible, mi voz salió envuelta en enojo sin que ni siquiera yo pudiera preverlo. Morinaga finalmente se dignó a ponerse de pie, yo retrocedí.

_"¿Crees que me importa lo que hagas con este tipo? O lo que vayas a hacer con tu vida a partir de ahora."_

Apreté los puños. Había logrado controlar y disfrazar la ira, pero debía mantenerla contenida. Con cada paso acercándose a mí, yo daba uno alejándome.

_"¿Piensas que me importa el haber sido el único olvidado? ¡¿Que desearas con tanta fuerza que desapareciera como para borrarme así de tu vida?!"_

_"Senpai…"_

_"¡Deja de llamarme así!"_

¿Qué era eso? ¿Con qué motivo me llamaba de esa manera? ¿Soy una visión tan lastimera como para que quiera darme la falsa ilusión de que aún sigo vivo en algún lugar de su mente? Yo sabía que ya no significaba nada para él, lo había dejado más que claro ¿Con qué motivo, entonces, se empeñaba en darme una esperanza contrahecha?

_"¡Si tanto así querías que me fuera, pudiste habérmelo dicho! ¡No era necesario esperar a joderme en todo sentido para simplemente borrarme!"_

_"¡Senpai, yo no te…!"_

Puse la palma de mi mano frente a él para que detuviera su andar y cerrara la jodida boca.

_"No me importa." _Con gran esfuerzo conseguí hablar fingiendo calma, lo mínimo que podía hacer para mantener aún en alto lo poco que quedaba de mi orgullo._ "Vete a la mierda de la mano de este tipo. Realmente no me importa."_

La furia que me obligaba a encadenar dentro de mi cuerpo se agolpó en mis ojos. Los sentía arder, mis mejillas también. Aparté la mirada cuando sentí una gota de ese enojo deslizándose repentinamente por mi mejilla hasta caer de mi mentón. Salí de allí tan pronto como pude, sin darle importancia a esa voz que sólo una vez llamó mi nombre al salir.

No iba a gritarle para que me recordara. No le rogaría, no pensaba denigrarme ni seguir humillándome frente a mí mismo. Esos pensamientos sobraban, ya me había saturado, me había hartado. Estaba totalmente seguro de que aquella sería la última vez que vería a Morinaga, porque él así lo quería, y por mi propio bien.

Las calles se veían oscuras, el aire lo sentía helado. Era algo tarde ya, no había mucha gente circulando. Caminé de manera prácticamente automática sin tener un rumbo fijo. Crucé la calle sin siquiera saberlo, distraído en las profundidades de esos mismos pensamientos de los que estaba determinado a deshacerme. Dos luces amarillentas me encandilaron y borraron en un segundo todo aquello que corría por mi mente. Un chillido, un golpeteo. Seguidamente, quietud.


	14. Intermezzo

_Bastaba con los rayos solares que entraban por las ventanas para que el laboratorio estuviese brillantemente iluminado esa mañana. Lo recuerdo bien, fue hace no mucho tiempo. No había nada que cortara el silencio excepto por ese sonido que hace al tocarse vidrio con vidrio, metal con metal, vidrio con metal, repitiéndose continuamente de un modo que, en lo personal, me resultaba grato._

_Morinaga llevaba varios minutos sin decir una sola palabra. Estaba como ausente, muy metido en sus pensamientos. Seguía tan eficaz como siempre, por lo que no me vi en la necesidad de perturbar su cavilación, aunque debo admitir que me preocupaba un poco. Consideré la posibilidad de que estuviera enfermándose y en se momento oí su voz. _

_"Donde no hay vida ¿Qué hay?"_

_"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Alcé una ceja y me giré a mirarlo. _

_Él sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Fijé la mirada en el tubo de ensayo que traía en mi mano sólo para no verlo directamente._

_"Sólo estaba pensando… ¿Qué crees que haya, senpai?"_

_"… Arena." Porque no pude pensar en nada más. No entendía a lo que se refería._

_"Y si no hay vida ¿Existen los sentimientos?"_

_De nuevo me pregunté internamente de qué mierda hablaba, pero aparentemente sólo conseguiría respuestas siguiéndole la conversación, por extraña que ésta fuese. Lo pensé un poco antes de responder, porque nunca se me había cruzado ni siquiera la idea de planteármelo. _

_"No lo creo."_

_"¿Pero los sentimientos no sobreviven a todo?"_

_"No cuando nunca hubo nada. Algo que no existe no puede sobrevivir o morir. Simplemente no existe." Supuse._

_"Es sólo que…" _

_Dejó las notas a un lado y se acercó a mí. La calma no podía durar por siempre. Me abrazó por la espalda y temí lo peor, pero ese abrazo era inocente, distinto a aquellos que había aprendido a reconocer por mi propia seguridad física. Aquél abrazo era señal de uno de sus inofensivos arranques amorosos._

_"De vez en cuando empiezo a pensar en eso sin darme cuenta, si existe algo más allá de la vida, y siempre llego a la misma conclusión. Da igual lo que pase, de lo único que estoy seguro es que te amaré incluso después de la muerte, y será como si no me hubiese ido."_

_Te amaré incluso después de la muerte._

_Aunque fue algo más drástico de lo normal, en aquél momento le di tanta importancia como a cada cosa de ese estilo que se le ocurría decirme. Mi respuesta fueron mis mejillas enrojecidas, y sé que él las vio porque soltó una pequeña risa. Me mantuve en ese abrazo y dejé que lo apretara sin decir una sola queja, porque temas como ese me provocaban una inquietud muy desagradable._

_Ahora suena completamente diferente._

_Siendo Morinaga quien lo dijo, es irónico que estos sentimientos permanezcan mientras que, para él, yo ni siquiera he nacido._

* * *

**C**hiquis(?), autora reportándose.

**E**sto no es un capítulo, y lo aclaro por las dudas de que quieran golpearme a pesar de haber puesto "Intermezzo" en el título (?). Es algo así como un capítulo 13.5... algo... así(?)

**A**provecho esta pausa para agradecerles por todas las reviews. No hay nada mejor que encontrarme con que mi historia de verdad les está gustando xD No hay mejor paga, y fue hace poquito que descubrí el botón para responder, es por eso que me mantenía muda(?)

_Antes no había botón de reply omg(?)_

**G**racias por acompañarme hasta acá *Inserte** k**okoro* y hasta el viernes si Dios quiere 8D


	15. XIV

Jamás imaginó que se hundiría hasta el punto de ya no ser capaz de ver la superficie. Era como si nunca fuese a alcanzar el fondo, como si no hubiera un punto en que esa situación no pudiera seguir empeorando. La oscuridad era tan profunda a su alrededor que ya ni siquiera tenía idea de hacia qué dirección se estaba enfrentando. Su culpa, claro está, pero qué era él sino un pobre idiota con el anhelo vehemente de ser correspondido.

Sólo alcanzó a intentar detener el andar del mayor llamando su nombre, porque sus propios pasos fueron detenidos al verse sostenido de la muñeca por ese que sin un poco de empatía, culpa ni vergüenza aún permanecía de pie detrás de él. Había una sonrisa queriendo asomarse en las tensas comisuras de sus labios, gesto que con esfuerzo pudo lograr que pasara desapercibido aunque internamente brillaba dando por hecho que aquella debía ser considerada una victoria.

_"¿A dónde vas?"_

_"Tras él. Por favor, suéltame."_

_"Espera, Tetsuhiro…"_

Pero exteriormente sólo era un joven preocupado por a quien falsamente se refería como su amigo. Su mano descendió y envolvió los dedos alrededor de los de Morinaga, pero éste se soltó al instante.

_"Ya no soporto todo esto. Le diré la verdad de una vez."_

_"¿Y luego qué?"_

Su semblante determinado recayó, pareció perder estabilidad. Titubeó nuevamente, detuvo sus pasos antes de llegar a bajar el pequeño escalón entre la puerta y la sala.

_"¿Piensas que te perdonará luego de enterarse de que lo que hacíamos era totalmente a consciencia?" _

Verdad, no había excusa que valga ni mentira tan perfecta como para sacar nada en limpio de entre toda esa densa maraña. Nada de lo que pudiese obtener como resultado valdría realmente el intento.

_"Deberías dejarlo solo. Seguramente se fue a buscar al tal Isogai."_

Golpe bajo.

_"… Tienes razón."_

El rubio se aproximó a él con una sonrisa creyendo haberlo convencido de finalmente rendirse, e intentó que sus labios se encontrasen otra vez, atraerlo a él, envolverlo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo antes de que aquél otro interrumpiera, pero Morinaga apartó el rostro antes de que eso ocurriera y continuó hablando.

_"De todos modos, Masaki-san ¿Puedes irte a casa? Yo también quiero estar solo." _

En su rostro se hizo obvio que no esperaba que le dijese algo así. Sorprendido, luego dolido al entender que allí, nuevamente, estaba sobrando. ¿Qué más podía hacer además de obedecer y aceptar lo que le tocaba? No iba a forzarlo, podría, pero no lo creía merecedor de algo así. Además, lo que él quería era recuperar su cariño, no le importaba cuánto tiempo pudiese tardar, y sabía que con tomar su cuerpo a la fuerza solo había dos posibilidades. O se quedaría justo donde estaba, o daría cien pasos hacia atrás.

Suspiró. De no ser por su tiránico senpai, podría por lo menos haber disfrutado de imaginarse querido por alguien durante una noche. Pero bien, siempre podría volver a intentarlo. Un asentimiento con la cabeza fue lo último que hizo antes de salir resignado por la puerta principal, dejando a Morinaga completamente solo en el departamento.

¿Completamente?

En compañía de una multitud de sentimientos, a decir verdad. Sentimientos que a su vez se entremezclaban con ideas y suposiciones. Pensamientos caóticos que no hacían más que desesperarle, sin ofrecerle un instante de tranquilidad entre el ensordecedor silencio en el que repentinamente se veía envuelto. Una soledad extraña, diferente, que él desconocía. Y lo más extraño era que aquella sensación había llegado de golpe, minutos después de que el silencio encontrara comodidad en el lugar.

Fijó su mirada en el techo como si de éste fuesen a caer respuestas. Sentía la necesidad de verlo o de al menos escuchar su voz antes de dejarlo en paz durante el tiempo que su senpai quisiera. Sacó su celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y marcó de memoria su número, imaginándose que sólo oiría un tono tras otro infinitamente. No fue así. La voz pregrabada para dispositivos fuera de servicio se activó antes de que sonara siquiera un solo tono.

¿Se le habría caído?

Había salido a paso rápido del departamento. No le extrañaría que hubiese corrido en algún momento y su celular hubiese terminado dándose contra el suelo.

O se lo robaron.

Conociéndolo, si estaba realmente tan molesto, era muy probable que hubiese ido directamente a ahogar su ira en alcohol en algún bar de por ahí. No creía que fuese a caer ebrio tan pronto, pero que estaba distraído era seguro. No quería imaginarse lo que podría pasarle a su tan malditamente atractivo senpai si el destino lo cruzaba con algún pervertido psicópata.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Seguramente lo había apagado.

_«¿A qué otro lugar podría ir ahora si no es con su querido Isogai?»_ Se preguntó sarcásticamente. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás incluso sus viejas suposiciones eran acertadas y todo el asunto del karaoke no había sido más que una vil mentira que él, como el monumental estúpido que era, había creído ciegamente y olvidado sólo por ciertas palabras provenientes de su senpai.

_*¡Sólo soporto hacerlo porque se trata de ti!*_

Qué mentira.

_*¡¿Crees que podría hacer estas cosas con cualquiera?!*_

Tal vez no con cualquiera, pero evidentemente si podía hacerlo con Isogai.

Volvió a llamar. La misma voz habló el mismo mensaje.

¿Por qué se preocupaba?

Terminó quedándose dormido en el sofá, con la luz y el televisor encendidos. Quería ver a su senpai volver. Daba igual el resultado y lo que sea que estuviese pasando en ese preciso momento. No perdería otra oportunidad.

* * *

Demasiada luz y una contractura de la puta madre lo despertaron. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar la vista, luego miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba exactamente igual que la noche anterior, y no sólo eso, también vio en el reloj lo tarde que estaba para llegar a la universidad. Su reincorporación era ese mismo día y, aunque no fuese prioritario en ese momento para él, aún así tenía la obligación de retomar su trabajo.

Si su senpai había vuelto, era más que seguro que ya estaría en la universidad insultándolo bajo pilas de trabajo acumulado a causa de su tan prolongada ausencia. Trabajaría normalmente, aunque el mayor no quisiera dirigirle la palabra, y confesaría todo al finalizar la jornada, por el bien de los experimentos. Las bacterias no tenían por qué sufrir la ira que caería sobre él cuando dijera la verdad.

Se vistió, tomó su mochila y sacó una manzana del refrigerador para ir comiendo en el camino. Normal, de alguna manera ya no sentía tanto peso encima. La opresión en su pecho había cedido, sus ojos ya no ardían. Será esa decisión que cargaba consigo, la sensación de que todo resultaría bien al final.

Sintió un crujido bajo su zapato, miró hacia el suelo sin dejar de caminar. Había trozos de vidrio roto esparcidos por la calle, y un metal fino retorcido cerca de la vereda, ya sin forma. Alzó un poco las cejas, pero no dio importancia. Sólo siguió.

Al llegar a la universidad, todo el mundo le dio la bienvenida de vuelta, estudiantes y profesores. Otros tantos preguntaron por su senpai, a lo que él negaba con la cabeza a falta de información. A pesar de haberlo sabido casi al momento de entrar en la institución, de todos modos se sintió terriblemente decepcionado al encontrar el laboratorio vacío. De cierta forma esperaba ver allí a Souichi aún sabiendo que no estaría.

Qué insípido se volvía ese lugar sin él.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse y adelantar trabajo, y qué difícil fue. Era como si su senpai diera vueltas a su alrededor sin estar allí. Era extraño, irritante porque se sentía casi como si lo hiciese a propósito pero, sobre todo, era deprimente. Y así de deprimente fue el camino de vuelta a casa.

El creer que estaría allí al abrir la puerta, listo para insultarlo y/o arrojarle lo que fuera que tuviera a mano, y no verlo.

Escuchar el mismo maldito mensaje pregrabado luego de decenas de intentos por hablar con él. Día tras día, todo repitiéndose en una monotonía infernal. Hasta que su corazón dio un salto llegado el fin de semana, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Ver que no era su nombre el que aparecía en la pantalla… Ver quién era le dio la seguridad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_"¿Tú qué mierda quieres?"_

_"… ¿Está todo bien, Morinaga-kun?" _

_"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" _Su enojo se mantenía fuerte, pero ya no era lo único modificando su ánimo._ "¿Senpai te dijo algo?"_

_"¿A mí? He estado intentando contactar con Souichi-kun desde hace días, pero suena como si tuviese el celular apagado."_

Fue como si el aire ya no pudiese llegar a sus pulmones con normalidad. Su respiración se volvió algo pesada.

_"¿No está contigo?" _

_"¿Eres tonto?" _Respondió el mayor por impulso más que nada.

_"Vete a la mierda." _Gruñó.

_"Cálmate, lo siento."_ Resopló, cosa que Morinaga escuchó como un suspiro. _"Sólo estoy algo preocupado. Dime ¿No sucedió nada?"_

_"Si así fuera, no tendría por qué contártelo a ti."_

_"Ya suenas como él." _El menor pudo sentir el sonido de una sonrisa en la voz del otro lado._ "Búscalo y dile la verdad." _Y estuvo a punto de reclamar dejándose en evidencia, pero Isogai continuó hablando, perdiéndose sin saberlo la oportunidad de oírle prácticamente confesando._ "Te ayudaría, pero volví a Tokyo el lunes, así que me es imposible. Sólo hazlo y déjate de estupideces."_

Desde el lunes. O sea que…

La llamada finalizó.

… Souichi no había ido con Isogai.

La ansiedad escaló hasta aplastar el alivio que momentáneamente había sentido. La inquietud acompañó, el nerviosismo, el temor y demás sensaciones negativas aturdiéndolo y haciéndole sentir más perdido que nunca.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde mierda estaba?


	16. XV

Amanecía y cada centímetro de su cuerpo mostraba la angustia de no saber qué más hacer, de no tener otra opción en sus manos más que esperar. Había recorrido las calles durante gran parte de la noche, llegado a zonas que por seguridad prefería no frecuentar. Tiendas, estaciones de servicio, un bar tras otro, donde negaban haber visto a algún sujeto acorde a la descripción detallada que daba a los empleados.

Buscó respuestas en cada esquina, obligándose a mantener la calma, aunque ya se había resignado a que el aire le faltara.

Tímidamente se animó a preguntarle a un vagabundo cuya apariencia avejentada escondía bien la realidad del tiempo que llevaba rondando por este mundo. Le regaló el abrigo que llevaba puesto como agradecimiento a su predisposición a pesar de no haberle sido de ayuda, a lo que éste sonrió cálidamente aceptándolo luego de negarse varias veces. No acostumbraba a otra cosa que no fuera ser ignorado por quienes pasaran a su lado, y un gesto como ese valía más para el vagabundo de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginarse.

Intentó dialogar inútilmente con un borracho tirado a un lado de la entrada de un bar al que posteriormente ingresó. El sujeto no podía mantenerse erguido, por lo que Morinaga tuvo que sostenerlo en cierto momento, cuando estuvo a punto de caer. Lo ayudó a sentarse y ni siquiera entonces fue capaz de mantenerse derecho. Suspiró, se preguntó por qué le había parecido buena idea intentar sacar algo de información de él, y caminó dentro del bar a continuar con su búsqueda.

Preguntarle a aquella parejita toquetona sentada en una banca del parque no hubiese servido de nada, era obvio que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los miró de reojo, preguntándose cómo era que no les daba vergüenza demostrar cariño tan, tan, tan abiertamente en un lugar público. Eso pensaba, pero bien que le gustaría intentarlo y llevarlo mucho más allá que esos dos.

Incluso se cruzó con una prostituta que intentó ayudarlo aún luego de que sus servicios fueran rechazados. Ésta llamó a sus compañeras, tres chicas más que se encontraban por allí cerca, quienes rápidamente se reunieron en círculo a hablar con él. Tal vez alguna había visto a alguien con las características físicas de las que él les hablaba. Nuevamente no tuvo éxito. Recibió de esas desconocidas unas pocas palabras de aliento y uno que otro comentario que le hicieron sentir incomodidad y celos respectivamente. Se alejó de allí esperando que no fuesen ellas quienes encontraran antes a su senpai.

Ahora, sentado en el sofá, en la soledad del departamento, se repetía constantemente que no debía desesperar. Si aquellas horas no habían servido de nada, era porque no estaba buscando bien, nada más que eso. Además, sabía que Souichi no se la dejaría fácil si tan enojado estaba. Si realmente no quería volver a verlo, difícilmente lo encontraría.

Espasmo reflejo.

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, algo debía hacer. Se puso de pie con algo de su energía reestablecida. Fue hasta la habitación del mayor, donde creía que debía haber aunque fuese una pista acerca de cualquiera que fuese el lugar a donde había decidido "esconderse" o la persona que podría estar dándole refugio.

La cama estaba desarmada, había algunas prendas regadas por el suelo. Qué desordenado era cuando quería, pensó con aire de nostalgia mientras recogía las cosas del suelo y las dejaba sobre una silla para después llevarlas a lavar, no sin antes revisarlas. No había nada en ellas.

Abrió el armario y revisó cada uno de los bolsillos de los abrigos y pantalones que había allí. No encontró nada útil.

Se sentó al borde de la cama para revisar el cajón de la mesa de luz. Tomó de allí dentro una libreta mediana, y en ella encontró tanto notas sobre investigaciones como insultos hacia su persona. Algunos de ellos le sacaron una sonrisa tenue por lo creativos que eran. Continuó hojeado hasta que un pequeño trozo de papel rasgado salió deslizándose de entre las páginas, dando varios giros hasta llegar al suelo. Se inclinó a tomarlo, y pudo reconocer en él su propia letra. Una palabra junto con un corazón, algo que dejaba escrito en tantos lugares que era imposible suponer el origen de aquél trozo de papel en específico.

Algo tan simple que su senpai, quién sabe por qué razón, había guardado. Algo tan pequeño que le generaba un hueco tan grande. Un vacío tan profundo como ese que se presenta ante la pérdida de algo que sabemos irreemplazable e imposible de recuperar. Sintió la soledad ampliarse, volverse más pesada, aplastándolo, oprimiendo su tórax, obligando a su corazón a aumentar el esfuerzo.

¿Por qué esa sensación tan de repente?

Se puso de pie, todo lo guardó en su lugar. Salió de allí en busca de algo de agua con que poder deshacer o aflojar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. No, no, no debía desesperar, era sólo su imaginación tomando las riendas como usualmente hacía, atacando de manera diferente, pero sin dejar de ser lo que era.

Miró su reloj, en un parpadeo se habían hecho las 8AM. Si bien era fin de semana, creía conocer las costumbres de cierta niña a quien no había podido recurrir debido a la hora en que había comenzado con todo aquello. A esa altura de la mañana, no creía que fuese a ser una molestia. Con suerte no lo sería.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para verse decente antes de salir, que sus terribles ojeras no se notaran tanto, ni el cansancio que arrastraba de tantas noches durmiendo mal sumadas a esta última en que ni siquiera lo había intentado. Se mojó el rostro varias veces, espabiló, se dio ánimos frente al espejo y salió de allí.

Sintió como si hubiese aparecido frente a la casa, ya que no se encontraba en sí mismo en el trayecto hasta ella. Caminó ausente, con la suficiente conciencia como para aparentar normalidad, y despertó una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta.

Tocó el timbre. Fue atendido al poco tiempo, lo que le dio el alivio de que no estaba despertando a nadie.

_"¡Morinaga-san, llevas tiempo sin venir!"_

Kanako lo recibió alegremente, con una sonrisa amplia. Aún vivía con Matsuda-san, se preparaba para los exámenes de aquella escuela a la que quería ir.

_"Kanako-chan, lamento molestar desde tan temprano, pero…" _Fingió una sonrisa y ella pudo notar lo falsa que era, por lo que la suya propia fue atenuándose hasta desaparecer, luciendo algo preocupada. _"¿Has visto a senpai?"_

_"Nii-san no ha venido por aquí desde hace unos meses. Dijo que te había sucedido algo y debía encargarse de ti o algo así ¿Qué fue?" _Preguntó curiosa. Su hermano no había dado detalles alegando falta de tiempo. De eso hacía ya, como dijo ella, un par de meses.

Allí iban los restos de su optimismo. Todos esos sentimientos que con esfuerzo había mantenido alejados volvieron de golpe a sacudirle internamente.

_"Si…" _Su voz estuvo a punto de delatarlo, pero logró controlarse a tiempo._ "Si lo ves o sabes algo de él, avísame ¿Está bien?"_

_"¿Sucedió algo malo?"_

_"No te preocupes." _Volvió a dibujar una sonrisa, lo más realista que pudo. _"Sólo está molesto conmigo y no ha querido hablarme, no es nada."_

_"No estés triste."_ Estiró los brazos para dar un suave golpecito con las manos en ambas mejillas de Morinaga. A ella tampoco le gustaba ver esa expresión en su rostro._ "Souichi nii-san siempre vuelve a hablarte aunque esté muy enojado, así que sólo tienes que esperar a que se le pase. Pero te avisaré."_

Era tan linda que a veces se le hacía increíble que ella y su senpai tuviesen un parentesco tan cercano. Pudo sonreír ligera aunque honestamente mientras dejaba una caricia en su cabello y le agradecía.

De allí se fue directamente a notificar a la estación de policía más cercana. Reportó la desaparición de su senpai, detalló en un formulario la relación que tenía con él y aceptó toda responsabilidad civil que pudiera caer sobre él durante el transcurso de la investigación. Tanto trámite y declaración jurada sólo lo ponía más nervioso pero, lamentablemente, no le quedaba de otra.

La voz de la grabación siguió sonando cada vez que intentaba comunicarse con él. La gente siguió negando el haberlo visto. Aguantó durante dos días más siguiendo la misma rutina, revisando la habitación del mayor en busca de algún cambio, esperando que volviera por su propia cuenta, que lo llamara, que le diera la señal que fuera, pero que le hiciera saber que estaba bien.

Subió una pierna al sofá, abrazando su rodilla, escondiendo su rostro entre su brazos mientras sentía las lágrimas comenzar a brotar sin control al escuchar por millonésima vez el mensaje. Sólo quería saber que se encontraba bien. Si no quería volver a verlo, lo aceptaría, sólo pedía piedad y poder escuchar su voz aunque fuese una última vez.

Dos días y regresó a casa de Matsuda-san. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con algún cambio, por ínfimo que fuera. No podía soportarlo, no había forma de que se quedara quieto.

_"Kanako-chan…"_ Quiso evitarlo, durante todo el camino se había mentalizado, pero estaba a punto de volver a llorar y se notaba._ "¿Aún… aún no sabes nada de él?"_

Esa alegría con que había abierto la puerta días antes, no estaba. Ahora era toda seriedad. No, abatimiento.

_"… Me dijeron que no debía decirte, pero no me parece justo." _

Ella tomó la mano de Morinaga y, cabizbaja y en silencio, le invitó a pasar.


	17. XVI

Cruzando el pasillo iluminado sólo con luz natural, había una habitación a oscuras. Silencio y cuidado habían sido las únicas instrucciones que le dio la niña luego de señalar el lugar. Nadie debía saber de su visita o, de otro modo, sería regañada.

Las líneas que dibujaban los contornos de los pocos objetos que había en esa habitación se volvían difusas entre la penumbra, aunque no al punto de hacer posible que se tropezara con algo. En el centro del lugar, un futón abultado. Cabello y sombras cubriendo el rostro de quien yacía en él.

Se acercó manteniendo su alma sostenida a la fuerza entre la palma de su mano y el centro de su pecho. Se arrodilló a su lado, lo observó en la oscuridad. Qué pálido y frágil se veía. Extendió una mano hacia él, acarició muy suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla, sorprendiéndose al sentir su piel tan fría. Trazó las formas de su rostro y pudo verlo con más claridad, como si sus dedos hubiesen mejorado su visión. La tersura se veía interrumpida por superficies rasposas y/o irregulares, pequeñas porciones de piel afectada durante el impacto. Abrasiones, unos cortes insignificantes debajo y junto a su ojo izquierdo, no mucho más.

_"Te encontré…"_

El susurro fue apenas audible para sí mismo, y de todos modos no había alguien más a quien estuviera dirigiéndose. El picar de una pelota y las risas juguetonas de un grupo de niños que pasaron correteando fuera para él se escucharon como una burla.

Apartó cuidadosamente el cabello de su rostro, quería verlo lo mejor posible. Le dio la impresión de que estaba más delgado. Además, sus párpados estaban oscuros, contrariamente a sus labios, tan pálidos como la tez que los rodeaba. Tan fríos como la misma, y resecos. Apenas se animó a posar los propios sobre ellos, y fue acerbo, tan amargo. No supo responderse el por qué.

Allí estaba, frente a él, finalmente. No entendía cuál era la razón de tan profunda congoja, más allá de lo maltrecho que se veía su senpai. Encontrarlo no vino de la mano con el alivio, había resultado no ser el consuelo que creía que sería.

Tantas caricias, por más delicadas que fueran, terminarían por perturbar su tranquilidad tarde o temprano.

Los párpados del mayor se levantaron con pesadez y sus ojos algo enrojecidos se fijaron en los ajenos. Lo observó en silencio por un momento, recorriendo en detalle su rostro con la mirada. Luego elevó ambas manos, las posó en las mejillas del otro. Aún permanecía en los últimos niveles de su sueño.

_"Senpai…"_

Morinaga puso sus propias manos sobre aquellas que le regalaban pequeñas caricias que en verdad no lo eran. Sintió como si fuese a desarmarse, apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Era el momento, debía decírselo todo de una maldita vez.

_"Senpai… Senpai, si te recuerdo. No quise mentirte, no era mi intención llegar tan lejos, lo juro."_

_"… ¿Qué…?"_

Estaba listo para ser odiado por la persona a quien más amaba con tal de salvaguardar la seguridad y el bienestar del mismo. Ya se había hecho a la idea. Ya había tomado demasiado de él por voluntad y también a la fuerza. No podía pedir más.

_"Recuperé la memoria en menos de una semana, y juro que iba a decírtelo, pero… pero…"_

_"…"_

_"Pero… No quería que dejaras de tratarme así, quiero decir… Me cuidabas y te preocupabas tanto por mí que no quise renunciar a eso. No pensaba seguir con esto por más de unos días, pero luego todo lo que tenía planeado se desbarató, todo se fue a la mierda y…"_

_"Oye…"_

Las lágrimas finalmente brotaron en descontrol de sus ojos. Se inclinó sobre él para abrazarlo, ocultando su rostro en el resquicio que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro del otro. Gimoteó y lloró como un niño, a lo que Souichi no supo cómo reaccionar. Qué mentira tan grande, por supuesto que no estaba listo. No podría vivir sin él, lo sabía muy bien.

_"¡Golpéame todo lo que quieras, pero perdóname!"_

_"Sólo te golpearé si no me sueltas ni me explicas de qué estás hablando."_

_"Yo… Mi amnesia no era…"_

_"Espera."_

Souichi lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó enderezándose hasta que ambos quedaron sentados. Se notaba que estaba adolorido, y aún así hizo el esfuerzo por recuperar su espacio.

_"En primer lugar ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Estás seguro de que esta es la casa que buscas?" _Lo miró incómodo, habló con fastidio, casi con desprecio. _"No soy mujer ¿Sabes? No me confundas." _Agregó sosteniéndose unos mechones de cabello, suponiendo que ese podría estar siendo el problema.

_"¿Por qué… dices eso?"_

La puerta se entreabrió, dejando que una franja de luz los iluminara. Ambos voltearon a ver en esa dirección, no sin antes, en caso de Morinaga, secarse las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa.

_"Nii-san, estás despierto." _Expresó algo sorprendida, ya que eran contadas las veces en que lo había visto lúcido desde que lo llevaron a la casa.

_"Este sujeto me despertó." _

_"Morinaga-san quería verte y no me pareció que estuviera mal dejarlo pasar."_

_"Ah ¿Es amigo tuyo? ¿No es algo mayor?" _

_"Morinaga-san es…"_

_"Senpai…" _Morinaga intentó hablar.

_"¿Es tu senpai? Sigue muy mayor para eso. Y no entiendo qué tiene que ver conmigo." _

_"No es eso." _Insistió él. A Souichi no le importaba lo que dijera.

_"Aléjate de mi hermana, enfermo." _Dijo con asco y odio tanto en su voz como en su mirada.

_"¡Nii-san, no hables así!" _

Kanako se acercó a ellos y, luego de regañarlo, se tomó la molestia de narrar al mayor de los tres la relación que éste tenía con Morinaga, ya que noto en éste último la incapacidad de hablar con normalidad, mucho menos de siquiera intentar explicar algo. Describió todo con lujo de detalles. Sobra decir qué clase de información no estuvo incluida, pero no cabe duda de que, de haber tenido conocimiento sobre "eso", también se los hubiese contado.

_"No recuerdo nada de eso."_

_"Me lo imaginé, si apenas hace unos días me reconociste a mí." _Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisita de resignación. No le preocupaba, ella ya sabía que era algo temporal.

No había recibido mayor daño en aquél choque causado por una distracción estúpida, pero el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle un descanso de esa realidad que lo tenía tan apresado en su melancolía.

Morinaga lo miró, no podía creer que, al final, el karma había caído de manera tan precisa sobre él. ¿Debería trabajar durante una cantidad indefinida de años más para recuperar lo que con tanto esfuerzo había forjado?

A no desesperar, podía recuperarlo. Ese tipo de Amnesia, así como la que él mismo había tenido, es frecuentemente transitoria. Él había recuperado la memoria en unos días, probablemente faltaba poco para que su senpai recuperase la suya, y sería ese entonces el momento del enfrentamiento real.

… A menos que su venganza consistiera en el mismo medio que el menor había escogido, pero eso era pensar de más. Por el momento, sólo debía armarse de paciencia y forzarse a la tranquilidad.

_"Perdóname por llegar de esa manera. Por lo menos ya sabes la razón." _Dijo Morinaga mientras se ponía de pie, mostrándole al mayor una ligera sonrisa. _"Vendré seguido para ayudarte en lo que pueda, si no es molestia." _Hizo una pequeña pausa, luego amplió un poco su sonrisa y agregó. _"Y si lo es, lo haré de todos modos."_

Se retiró de allí con las manos en los bolsillos y mordiéndose el interior del labio inferior. Kanako lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal, cerrando detrás de sí la de la habitación. Souichi se quedó sólo, sentado en medio de la oscuridad, preguntándose quién mierda era ese sujeto que ni siquiera le daba oportunidad a objetar.

Algo muy dentro suyo celebraba la ironía. Su yo consciente estaba perplejo.

Cada movimiento le dolía, pero ahora no podía darle importancia. Llevó una mano a tocar su pecho, sintiendo el ritmo tan inusual que sus latidos tomaron. Luego acarició sus labios con las yemas de los mismos dedos, ese lugar donde un hormigueo extraño había permanecido desde antes de que despertase. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, la oscuridad lo había salvado de que alguien notara aquellas pequeñas cosas.

Se vio conteniendo una rabia cuyo origen desconocía. Estaba furioso hasta las lágrimas, lágrimas que no le fue difícil contener, pero sí aumentaron su enojo. Una guerra interna en torno a ese sujeto.

Apenas recordaba su propio nombre, no tenía idea del todo clara de su alrededor, pero amaba a ese quien fuera que sea. La sensación fue tan nítida que, por más que intentase rebatirla de manera tan angustiosa y firme a la vez, no fue capaz de lograrlo.


End file.
